


Don't expect the unexpected

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anxious Jeremy, Auntie Christine™, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Michael, M/M, Michael has two moms, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pep talks in the mirror, Some texting, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, ba bump, baby bump, brief spiderman kisses, dont let rich hold your children, forgot a bunch of tags, idk - Freeform, if it's not your cup of tea dump it back in the harbor, kind of, kjhkjh, me pushing my interests and fears onto jeremy? ha- yeah i am..., o o p s, oh well, scree, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Trans Jeremy has to learn to accept to who he is. Which he pretty much has, but now that something has come up.. Things are much worse than he had expected. Much. Much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy is shirtless in a part, but i mean, i didn't even catch it lmao
> 
> More fucked up and angst shit later to come kids :")  
> ( and adults, idk you )

Jeremy rolled over in bed. The alarm wasn’t really what woke him, but now that it was blearing in his ear it was a little annoying. No, but what woke him was the aching pain in his chest and pain, putting a hand on his chest as he immediately regret it, wincing in pain as he curled up more. Second mistake, sighing in pain as he sat up, pulling his shirt off his head to look at his binder he’d definitely fallen asleep in. He reached over to hit the off button, ignoring the small wince of pain up his spine

“Great..” He muttered “Another shitty day” he sighed and smiled, standing up to look in the mirror. Avoid eye contact. He looked at his chest, frowning before quickly smiling and turning around, trying to unlatch the back, sighing in defeat, eventually just turning around to turn the binder to the side, unlatching it from there. The first thing he did was take a relieving breathe, unzipping it the rest of the way before letting it drop to the floor

The smile on the face said how relaxed he finally was, leaving the still warm binder on the floor as he walked to the draw, pulling it open. He hated wearing bras but he couldn’t keep wearing his binder and he defiantly couldn’t go without something. So he quickly just grabbed a sports bra, pulling it over his head. He moved back to the mirror, just in the bra and underwear he fell asleep in and turned to the side

He hated how it didn’t look flat, but if he wore a second bra Michael would lecture him. So he sighed and picked through his draws, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, looking around the room for his favorite cardigan. And fuck, he forgot where it was. He sighed, putting the pants on the still open draw

“Can i just have one good day?" He pouted, knowing no one could see but he shrugged anyways. He looked under the bed, looked under the covers before making his bed, aligning his pillows perfectly even at the head of his bed. He loved to clean his room first thing in the morning, but for now he had to find his cardigan. he thought about it, being on his desk chair last. He couldn't remember where it was though

He sighed to himself again, turning to the mirror in his bra and boxers "No, You can have a good day!" Jeremy smiled to himself, holding his hands up in fists "And it doesn't matter, everyone knows you're a male. You're a guy, and that's all that matters" Jeremy laughed to himself. A small voice pushing in some kind of voice. He ignored it, raising his chin to close his eyes "Have a good day Jerry, You know you can" he giggled, looking back around his room to rummage through his shirts. He decided a light pink shirt worked, it stretched a little so it didn't show much of his small figure

Quickly pulling it over his head, his hair bouncing back up as it went around his neck. He looked over at his bed, walking back over to sit down, his back still aching but not as bad. He reached at his bed side table to pull his phone off the charger, checking the new messages. he smiled, seeing the usual "Mickey-Bear" in his notifications. He glanced at the message before laying on his bed, opening the texts

Mikey-Bear 7:09AM : Good morning jerry <3 i hope you're having a good morning so far, i know you hate mondays and any other school day lol. but its nice to hear a short a love you in the mornings, so i love you and hope you have a good day

Mickey-Bear 7:10AM : Oh yeah, i forgot to mention you left your cardigan here, i can bring it to school if you'd like?

 

Jeremy 7:11AM : Oh. Yeah, Please! I've been looking for it all morning

 

Mickey-Bear 7:13AM : Didnt you just wake up like 10 minutes again?

 

Jeremy 7:15AM : 1) I'm flattered you remember what time i wake up 2) And yes, i've been looking it for as long as i've been awake and 3) I should probably get up and get dressed for school

 

Mickey-Bear 7:16AM: Not even dressed? do i at least get to know what youre wearing? ;)

 

Jeremy blushed and stifled back a snort as he sighed, shaking his head 

Jeremy 7:18AM : Gotta get dressed Mikey

 

And with that he puts his phone down, rolling his eyes as it vibrates. He laughs anyways, he knows Michael is joking, now thats he's a lot more comfortable with his body, he actually likes it when Michael jokes with him, letting him know that a body is a body and not to think about it too much. He still wasn't quite able to look into his eyes in the mirror, or look at pictures of himself that often. He didn't like to try and focus on the figure, or look at how his face was still shaped

He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. Michael had his cardigan and was going to give it to him at school. He smiled and stood up, looking at his feet before laughing, realizing he'd left his pants on the draw. He quickly took them off the draw and stepped into them. It wasn't quite so weird getting dressed anymore. He has been doing it for seventeen years now. He crouched by his bed, looking under his bed again before digging out his old converse. His favorite and only decent shoes he had to wear. He slid them on with ease, tying up the laces before getting up again, picking his backpack up off the back of his desk chair, grabbing his phone and going downstairs

He barely ate breakfast now a days, He was always getting up early still but he just never found the use in it. Breakfast was important, As his dad and boyfriend would always say. Michael would sometimes give him a lecture about it, which reminded him of the binder lecture. he groaned in annoyance, knowing Michael will want to know. he swears under his breathe as he walked past the kitchen and to the front door, opening it quickly before gently closing it behind him

He smiles to himself, hopping down the steps as he rethinks if he's got everything, he usually does that when his binder wasn't on, that thing would make his head clear and his train of thought well.. moving! He smiled, his phone vibrating again, now for the third time as he debated walking or taking the bus. Walking it was, he took out his phone and walked down the side walk

 

Mickey-bear 7:19AM : Alright, ill let you get too it then

Mickey-bear 7:19AM : Found your cardigan and on my way in the classic PT, thats a hint of offering a ride btw

Mickey-bear 7:25AM : Im gonna take it as youre walking or taking a bus then, take care babe

 

Jeremy 7:26AM : Well I just now started walking, but I'll be fine from here, There's no need to come and get me

 

Mickey-bear 7:27AM : You should consider yourself lucky i dont argue with that, anyways, im coming over anyways :D

 

Jeremy 7:28AM : Mikey! I told you I'm fine. You don't need to do that.

Jeremy 7:30AM : You're coming to get me aren't you?

 

Mickey-bear 7:31AM : Im coming to get you

 

Jeremy 7:32AM : God.Damn.It

 

Jeremy sighed and stopped in his tracks, looking around and waited a few minutes to see Michael pulling upon the side of the road, waving at him. He suddenly felt guilty, slightly exposed, more exposed then anything. The lecture didn't scare him at all, It was Michael possibly getting mad or worse, disappointed at him. He took a deep breathe, regretting a little as his chest expanded, letting it out as he smiled and walked to the door, climbing inside

And of course, the first thing Michael's eyes went to was Jeremy's chest, not in the rude way, but a worried way. He knew Jeremy loved the binders, it helped to ground him some throughout the day, made him feel secure.

"Jeremy?" Michael smiled, looking back at the road, starting to drive slowly, knowing from past experiences it'll freak Jeremy out if he goes too fast in the beginning

Jeremy visibly shrunk into his seat, he didn't want to talk, honestly didn't want a ride, honestly, Now that he's rethinking it, he wanted to stay home, curled up in bed still sleeping soundly in the warm of his covers "Hm?" Jeremy looked up at Michael, still smiling. He knew the lecture would be coming, sometime soon. He sighed and sat up, still barely glancing at Michael misleading smile

"Your cardigan" He smiled, throwing his thumb over his shoulder, not daring to glance back with Jeremy in the car, knowing it would just freak him out

"Oh yeah!" Jeremy smiled widely, looking in the back seat, sitting up from his seat to half crawl back and grab, sitting back into his seat, pulling his arms through it as he hugged himself "It smells.. different" he squints at Michael "It smells like your house!" he snorted

Michael's smile softened, he loved hearing Jeremy's snort. No matter how many times he'd cover his mouth to try and hide his crinkling nose, Michael would always have the imagine in his head "Well it  _has_ been at my house all weekend.. Don't know how you missed that" he mumbled the last bit to not hurt Jeremy's feelings

"Oh right" he smiled anyways, laughing slightly "I am slightly curious about how i missed that, You think I would've wanted to know where it was all weekend" Jeremy laughed nervously this time, swallowing thickly enough to clear his ears. he hated when that happened, then he had to be more aware of sounds "Like, It's obviously my favorite, Since i wear it like.. Everyday" he shrugged, Michael noticing the sweat creeping down his neck

"Jeremy" Michael's hand squeezed Jeremy's knee. He didn't even know how it got there, but somehow it ended up there. It was small compared to Michael's hand, especially in these jeans that practically hugged his skin. He remembers Michael saying something about this certain pair being soft or something?? He didn't know right now, he was tensed and his knees were close together, his feet bending to just the tips of his shoes on the floor. Michael could physically see how uncomfortable he was, lightly moving his thumb across Jeremy's knee

"..Y-Yeah?" Jeremy nearly choked on his words, swallowing it down with a deep breathe. Added by a quick smile, he glanced at Michael's hand, then at his face which was still on the road, thank god. He relaxed a little, knowing Michael would calm him down

"You're tense.." He mumbled, raising his hand a slight bit to rub Jeremy's knee, that doing the trick as he relaxed more into the seat, the seat-belt no longer cutting into his already sore chest "I know it's about something, and i have an idea, but i'm not going to bring it up unless you're okay with that" Michael stole a quick glance from Jeremy, a smile still played out on his face as Jeremy's hands were fidgeting lightly in his lap

"Well.. I-it's nothing really, I mean too bad a-actually" He pressed "I mean, Yeah there's your i-idea, but then again i-i just meant uh- I just fell asleep with my binder on and i-i didn't mean to!" Jeremy could feel the disappointed look on Michael's face as he looked at his fidgeting hands "I-I just.. fell asleep with it on and- Uh.. Forgot last night" he mumbled, his face red from embarrassment, being nervous, plain out shame and somewhat sadness

He knew Michael's face would make him cry, stealing a quick glance up at Michael's still smiling face made him relax some. Maybe he wasn't mad "I'm not mad-"

"But you're disappointed, I-I know, and-"

"What?" Michael laughed, his boyfriend legitimately  _laughed_ in his face.. Well not really, but Jeremy thought otherwise "I'm not mad or disappointed, I was just worried about you" Michael stops at a stop sign and leans over to hug Jeremy, putting a hand lightly on Jeremy's cheek before kissing the other "But you should be more careful" 

 Jeremy's cheek heated up as Michael pulled away to continue driving. He brought his knees up to his chest to hug, taking in a sweet sigh. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad "Ow-" or not. Jeremy winced, his back pain sending a jolt up his spin, a shaky sigh escaping his lips "Stupid binder" he muttered, Michael's smile turning into a half chuckle as they pulled up to the school parking lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the biggest dork I know?” Jeremy threw his backpack on the ground.
> 
> “Are you?” Michael put his bag next to Jeremy’s, throwing himself into his designated bean bag on the floor.
> 
> “You’re just confusing me now” Jeremy giggled, walking into the bathroom “I’ll just take a minute” He waved before closing the door. He took a breath and opened the plastic around the test, staring at it. He sighed, gripping it tightly in his small hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came back to thIS bad boy
> 
> it's been awhile old friend

“That ‘stupid binder’ is something you love” Michael smiled, Jeremy could feel his face heating up already.

“You’re also something I love and you’re also stupid” he muttered back.

“Hey, You just remember who your ride home is” Michael teased, opening the door as they both got out.

Jeremy smiled and stretched a little, holding his arm as he winced “Fuck” he muttered to himself, hoping Michael wouldn’t notice. He didn’t need another lecture right now, He didn’t even get one in the first part, but he didn’t want one in the first place if he was honest with himself.

“Yeah Yeah, I have a great boyfriend” Jeremy rolled his eyes. He didn’t mean it in a mocking sort of tone, In all honesty, he knew had an amazing boyfriend. Michael was always there, always calming him and coaxing him down from having panic attacks. He just wasn’t used to Michael being so touchy-feely after two years of dating.

“Obviously!” Michael laughed, it was the kind of laugh that he half hiccuped and half snorted. God Jeremy loved hearing that laugh.

“Oh-“ Jeremy gasped, halfway in the parking lot to the school, tugging on Michael’s jacket sleeve “Hey Mikey?“ He smiled.

Michael instantly took off his backpack, handing it to the already prepared Jeremy and took off his jacket “I know I know” He smiled, taking his bag back to slide it on his shoulders “Just don’t get it stained like last time” He teased, taking Jeremy’s backpack.

“Ugh-“ Jeremy laughed, fitting his arms into the sleeves as he zipped the jacket, taking his bag back “That was one time, and it was Chinese Michael! Give a guy a little slack for soy sauce” he muttered, hugging the jacket that went down to his lower thighs.

Michael laughed, only wearing his flannel shirt that he rolled up to his sleeves. Honestly, Jeremy would find it more attractive if he didn’t wear cheesy game shirts underneath them “I’ll let it slide this time”

“You always say that and never let me live it down” Jeremy sighed, putting his hands into the jacket pockets. He could feel the small metal clutch case thing, Jeremy forgot what its called, He just knows it’s in the shape of a coffin, where Michael would keep his joints.

“..Don’t remember that” Michael mumbled, opening the door to inside, holding it for Jeremy.

“Such a gentleman” Jeremy smiled, his voice light and fragile to Michael. Jeremy knew how to fluctuate his voice to sound different, thanks to Christine in play rehearsal.

Michael stood in the doorway, a little caught off guard before rushing in after him “Hey, Don’t forget it’s the start of November- You know what that means” he teased, shaking his shoulders a little.

Jeremy smiled at Michael’s enthusiasm, He honestly hated his birthday being right in the middle of Halloween and Christmas, Even though he didn’t celebrate Christmas. It was almost a month before and a month after with those two.

“Whoo, Another pointless birthday” Jeremy rolled his eyes, walking down the hall to his first class “You always get excited about things like this” he muttered.

“Yeah!” Michael started “But you’re gonna be eighteen! And how exciting is that?!” Michael’s grin was stretched from his ear to ear while Jeremy’s was a small smile, quiet and shy.

“Yeah.. One more year of hell” he snorted, Michael chuckling a little “I'm kidding, Kind of. In all honesty, I think I’m actually going to miss high school” he stopped himself once he got a strange look from Michael “Don’t get me wrong, I meant our friends and the experience.. not the actual homework and bull shit teachers and gendered bathrooms” he smiled.

Michael laughed a bit at the end, throwing his arm around Jeremy “You’re more worried about bathrooms than if your ribs are broken?” He smiled, patting Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy shook his head, a little nervous about that “..Do you think they’re broken? They do kind of hurt- Maybe they are- Oh no, What if they are?!” He covered his mouth, looking at Michael.

Michael stared at his worried expression, Jeremy’s eyes already glossed over as he was ready to cry. Michael nearly panicked, feeling a surge of guilt, then a heat turning his face red “No no no, It was just one night, I’m sure everything is fine- It’s okay” He kisses Jeremy’s forehead and pulls him closer to hug him just lightly. “You’re going to be just fine Jeremy.”

Jeremy practically melted into Michael’s arms, hugging back nearly instantly as his tears went away. He was unable to cry now, Michael was a weakness to him “Of course..” He laughed, pulling closer to bury his nose in Michael’s neck.

Jeremy jumped as the bell rang, Jeremy, pulling away now, still holding onto Michael’s arms “I’ll see you in homeroom?”

Michael nodded, kissing his forehead. How Jeremy loved the simple gestures Michael did “Yeah, and don’t stain my hoodie!” Michael laughed, walking down the hallway to his class. Jeremy watched and smiled at him, going down the opposite hallway, staring at the ground, walls, ceiling, anywhere.

He opened the door and took a seat at his usual spot for class to begin. People walked in, walked out, and Jeremy stared his biology paper making sure not to stare at anyone. Brooke sat next to him and he smiled, offering a small wave.

“Hi Jerry” She took out her homework, smiling “How are you this morning?”

Jeremy debated whether being honest or not. He shrugged “Easy, kind of rough, nothing too bad.. How was yours?”

She squealed, patting the table excitedly as she talked “Chloe took me out for breakfast and then we got froyo on the way here, and it was pink berry obviously! But she coaxed me into trying this lemon one, it was okay, but then we mixed them and it tasted like pink lemonade!”

“Pink lemonade froyo?” Jeremy smiled at her excitement.

“Yeah! You should come with us during lunch or after school to try it! I think you’d like it- It’s a little sour, but sweet, but still sour, but you’d like it. Probably” Brooke grinned.

Jeremy hummed, thinking about it “Maybe, I’m not really in the mood for sour things right now, but maybe something cold and sweet… but now I’m randomly craving something fruity so, maybe” Jeremy smiled, looking back at his paper when the bell rang again.

“Michael can come” Brooke teased, giggling.

Jeremy smiled and giggled too “I’ll think about it” he whispered, staying quiet for the next few minutes. He and Brooke traded papers like usual and traded back, Brooke getting an almost perfect score, Jeremy always getting one point less than Brooke. They made it a goal to always try and beat each other, it helped with grades to stay up and it’s more fun that way.

Needless to say, they were having fun and things were going well. They got their homework and worked together on it. Brooke doing the odds while Jeremy did the evens, them helping each other sometimes. Biology was a hard topic for both of them, but they both understood what the other didn’t so they helped as much as they could.

“So mitosis is the sexual reproduction-”

“Asexual” Jeremy corrected.

“But then miosis doesn’t make sense..” She mumbled.

“No, see, the “T” in mitosis? Imagine it was cloned by the “I” next to it while miosis doesn’t have a cloned “T” “ Jeremy used that trick from Michael.

“Ohhh.. That makes sense in the Metaphase!” She grinned, scribbling down some answers, understanding more of it already.

Jeremy smiled, a slight pain in his stomach. He frowned, rubbing his stomach a little before going back to his paper, his stomach hurting worse. He laid his head on the desk, holding his stomach with both arms, trying not to make a scene.

“Aw, Is something wrong?” Brooke looked down at him, putting her pencil down.

“Nah, just stomach pain” He mumbled, rubbing the small area of above his hip.

“Oh- Is it… that time?” She frowned, knowing how sensitive Jeremy is about that topic. 

He had to think about it, the last time he had his period. It was a month, almost a month and a half now. He’s probably really late “Maybe, It has been kind of late” He mumbled.

“Oh, Yeah it’s probably just a bit late, you should go to the bathroom and check, though” She pulled out her small drawstring pouch, offering it to him. He grimaced at the bag, knowing exactly what was in the bag and stuck his tongue out at her. She of course smiled and put it in his lap anyway, waving him off “Go to the bathroom, I’ll tell the teacher” And with that, she stood up, Jeremy groaning as he left with the bag.

After explaining the situation to the teacher, Brooke went and took a seat, pulling her phone out from under her thigh, texting in secret.

Brooke 9:42 AM: hey, super weird question  
Brooke 9:43 AM: but when was the last time jer had that thing he hates

Michael 9:45 AM: i think a month ago? I don’t memorize his cycle

Brooke 9:47 AM: no boy ever does lol  
Brooke 9:48 AM: but im asking becuz he might be starting now

Michael 9:49 AM: oh, he puts it in my phone so i could check??

Brooke 9:49 AM: totes should do that

Michael 9:51 AM: almost two months, why?

Brooke 9:52 AM: TWO months?

Michael 9:54 AM: yea?

Brooke 9:54 AM: oh

Brooke put her phone down, looking around to make sure Jeremy was still gone. It had been ten minutes, but she felt slightly guilty for texting Michael about something this small, but she was curious. And now she had her answer.

Michael 9:56 AM: whats wrong?

Brooke 9:57 AM: nothing, jer’s just having stomach aches

Michael 9:59 AM: aw, i’ll talk to him at lunch, but im about to get my phone taken away if teach finds me with it out so i gtgt

Brooke 10:00 AM: bye bye !!

Brooke quickly put her phone back into her ankle boot and smiled at Jeremy “How’s life?” She giggled, taking her bag back as Jeremy sat down.

“Sucky, It’s just random- No problem at all” He frowned, leaning back into the uncomfortable plastic death chair.

Brooke bit her lip, looking at the paper. She continued with it for a few minutes before whining, putting her pencil down. She checked the time. Only twenty more minutes of class “Uh.. Jer- Did you ever think maybe you’re…” she trailed off, circling her hand as if he got the message.

“...What?” He stared, innocently and blinked

“Ugh, You know!” She whispered, “..Pregnant?”

Jeremy blinked, his eyes widening slightly. He sat up fully, staring at the table “N-No, that’s not possible- I mean it is, but we’re careful. And Michael and I always make sure before we do anything” He whispered, feeling an anxious knot still grow in his stomach. He swallowed, wrapping his arm tighter around his stomach, thinking about something living inside of him. It was so weird.. So strange to even think about.

“Jeremy?” Brooke called a little louder. Jeremy looked over, noticing his heavy breathing and his lack of words “Oh no, Come on” She stood up, taking his hand and their backpacks as she rushed him to the door, completely ignoring the teacher as she pulled him into the hallway, trying to calm him down, throwing the bags down “Hey hey, shh, It’s okay, breathe- Everything is going to be fine. I promise you’re going to be okay, I promise, Have I ever lied to you?” She quickly added, Jeremy, shaking his head, his hands shaking in Brooke’s grip “Exactly, Okay, breathe. In. Out. In- Go the fuck back to class and mind your own damn business” She growled at someone before focusing back on Jeremy “Hey it’s okay, it wasn’t you- I’m here, Sh Sh..” She tried her best to comfort him, breathing in with him and out until he was finally calm. It took a good ten minutes before he was finally relaxed. Although he was still shaking, he was calm.

“It’s okay, this doesn’t mean you actually are- It’s probably just late. It happens all the time- I remember one-time mine was almost two months late, It happens sometimes. You’re gonna be okay”

Jeremy smiled at her and nodded, holding onto her hands “Thank you, Brooke..”

“Of course” She grinned, pulling her hand away to pull out her phone “It’s almost time to go, about four minutes” She mumbled, her thumbnail clicking on the screen as she texted as fast as she could “Wanna go to Michael’s class and kill time?” she whispered “I mean- ..guidance counselor or the nurse?” She winked.

He smiled lightly “The guidance counselor sounds amazing right now” He smirked.

She smiled and picked up their bags, walking with him down the hall, joking about being bad kids as they passed the guidance office and continued walking past the office. Jeremy smiled as he flung bag over his back, breathing deeply as they stopped in the hall, seeing Michael.

Jeremy waved lightly, Michael running to him from down the hall before stopping in front of him, quickly hugging him “Oh my god I was so worried about you! When Brooke texted me, I was already asking to leave and I’m so glad you’re okay now oh my god..” Michael sighed, his fingers playing with Jeremy’s curls before he pulled away, kissing Jeremy’s forehead “Are you okay?”

Jeremy laughed a little and smiled, staring at his boyfriend “Yeah, better.. Um- how much did Brooke tell you?” he whispered. Brooke smiled and put her phone in her pocket.

“Just that you were panicking and I don’t know what about” Michael frowned, kissing his forehead again “I don’t know what it was about, but are you okay now? Brooke said you freaked out majorly..” He mumbled, holding Jeremy’s face.

Jeremy smiled and laughed “I’m fine, I’m fine.. Well..” He glanced back at Brooke as she made a wincing face “Kind of” he mumbled.

“I’m here to talk if you need me, I’ll try anything okay?” Michael rubbed Jeremy’s cheek with his thumb. Jeremy smiled and nodded, understanding. Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy up for a short kiss before pulling away, knowing Jeremy can’t stand on his toes for that long.

“Aww” Brooke giggled, looking at her phone “You two look so cute”

“You took a picture of us?” Michael blinked, letting go of Jeremy’s red face.

“Whoops, saved by the bell” She laughed awkwardly before walking off, the bell ringing.

“How did she do that?” Jeremy whispered, holding onto Michael’s sleeve as people walked by, bumping him and Michael.

“I don’t know- Hey, You okay to go to class or..?”

“..Actually, Can we go home? I mean, I- Can you drive me? I uh.. I don’t know what I feel” He laughed lightly, rubbing the fabric of Michael’s shirt together.

“We can go home” Michael took Jeremy’s hand and kissed his head again before heading to the school’s entrance. No checking out, no warnings, just home.

Jeremy smiled as he went with Michael to the classic PT and climbed inside. Jeremy threw his backpack in the backseat, wincing as his chest burned, sitting back to put his seatbelt on, putting it behind his back instead of in front.

“Chest still hurt?” Michael mumbled, turning the key in the car ignition. 

“Sadly” Jeremy smiled bitterly.

“When we get home, take off your-”

“Sh!”

“..What?” Michael laughed, pulling out of the driveway.

“Don’t say its name” Jeremy hissed.

“..A bra?” Michael deadpanned.

“I hate you” Jeremy laughed.

“Aw, Love you too” Michael smiled, driving onto the road “Mine or yours?”

“Uh- ..Actually, can we stop at CVS? Don’t ask why- I just want to go”

Michael looked at him strangely and shrugged “I guess?”

“Okay” Jeremy mumbled, sitting back in his seat. His chest hurt, first from sleeping in a binder which was a dumb idea, and second, from nearly having a panic attack unable to breathe. Jeremy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, zoning out to the sound of Whitney and Michael’s fingers tapping on the wheel.

He watched buildings and cars pass by as Michael drove, the music suddenly turning off. Jeremy opened his eyes, looking over at Michael before looking at Michael’s hand on his thigh.

“Did I wake you?”

“I was asleep?” Jeremy whispered, his voice light and calm “Oh yeah, I was” He yawned, rubbing his eyes before looking up at the bright red CVS letters “Oh, I’d like to go alone” He saw Michael unbuckle and smiled “I’ll be fine” He unbuckled and opened the car door before closing it and going inside, waving to Michael before going through the sliding doors.

He swallowed, standing still for a second before walking down the isle, scanning the sections for the test. He finally found it and quickly bought it with much less embarrassing than expected. He quickly walked out before judging eyes followed, shoving the test into his hoodie pocket before climbing into the car.

“Back” Jeremy put on a fake smile, his face slowly dying down from being red and buckled his seat belt, pushing it behind his back.

“So, Will I ever get to know what happened in there?” Michael pulled out of the parking lot and put his phone away. He glanced at Jeremy innocently and smiled sweetly.

Jeremy momentarily panicked before laughing “I just had to piss man” He looked out the window.

Michael noticed his light swear. He only swore when he was frustrated or nervous, never angry, but mostly nervous. Michael didn’t mention it “Oh, alright” Michael smiled, continuing the drive.

Jeremy let out a silent breath, leaning back into the car seat. The ride was a little longer than he remembered and by the time they were at Michael’s house they were singing off key and screaming lyrics to the latest eighties hits. Jeremy laughed, trying to calm down from his increasing laughter. He smiled, rubbing his eyes and sighed as he got out of the car. 

“Oh my god, you’re a dork” Jeremy mumbled, opening the back door to get his backpack.

“You are literally the biggest dork I know Jeremiah” Michael muttered, opening his house door, offering the way for Jeremy. Jeremy smiled at the use of his full name and stepped through, kissing Michael on the cheek before walking through.

“I am too” Jeremy giggled, heading straight for the basement door.

“That doesn’t even make sense” Michael laughed, following Jeremy down the steps.

“I’m the biggest dork I know?” Jeremy threw his backpack on the ground.

“Are you?” Michael put his bag next to Jeremy’s, throwing himself into his designated bean bag on the floor.

“You’re just confusing me now” Jeremy giggled, walking into the bathroom “I’ll just take a minute” He waved before closing the door. He took a breath and opened the plastic around the test, staring at it. He sighed, gripping it tightly in his small hands.


	3. Tell my moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Technically not” Jeremy cut in. Michael felt his soul being saved in that moment “He did take me out of school and calm me down... And he had something important to tell you” Jeremy smiled, sitting next to Jasmine now.
> 
> “Oh! That’s right, well Mah is here now, can we know?” Jasmine held her hands together like an impatient child waiting for a gift.
> 
> Jeremy felt his face pale before flushing as he got up to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch where Jasmine was standing. Michael gestured for Mahalia to sit next to Jasmine before sitting on the table with Jeremy. Face to face, across from each other.
> 
> “Do you want to say it?” Jeremy mumbled, chewing on Michael’s hoodie strings. 
> 
> "Uh... I can. Yeah"

Jeremy paced back and forth in the basement bathroom, his converses tapping away at the cement. He looked in the mirror at the mess in front of him. Tears ran down his face, staining his cheeks with dried tear lines. He rubbed his eyes again, his cheeks already stained and red. His eyes rimmed with red, still teary-eyed.

His stomach was twisting in knots, already ready to vomit. He cleared his throat and stared back down at the piece of plastic. He hated it. Absolutely hated that stupid second line. His head hurt from just looking at it. He wanted to throw it away and make sure no one saw it, but Michael should at least get to know. He sighed, rubbing his face again before shoving it into his pocket.

He deep another short deep breath before slowly opening the door. He turned off the light, slowly closing it before leaning against it. He noticed Michael staring at him from the bed. He had his phone in his hand before he put it down, looking worriedly up at Jeremy.

“Jer? Hey, you okay?” His voice was quiet and gentle, just how Jeremy liked it when he was stressed. Michael quickly stood up, taking his headphones off to lay next to his phone.

“N-No, you can... Can stay sitting” Jeremy fiddled with his fingers, the test of plastic a heavy weight in his pocket now.

Michael stared at him for a long time. A minute or two before Jeremy gestured for him to take his seat back on the bed again. Michael slowly compiled, sitting back down, facing Jeremy. Jeremy cleared his throat, taking a wobbling step towards the bed before looking back at the bathroom door. He frowned, looking back at Michael to finish his trip to the bed, taking his shoes off on the floor before he climbed on the bed, laying on his knees.

Jeremy thought about what he was going to say. It was so sudden and unreal almost. Just as Jeremy was about to open his mouth, Michael did instead “Are you okay..? I mean- I know you’re not, I just... If you need to talk, I’m here” Michael reassured, reaching up his hand to touch Jeremy’s shoulder.

He flinched, trying to calm his shaking. He utterly failed, Michael’s hand visibly shaking with Jeremy’s shoulder. He shook his head, looking down at his hands. He blinked, his vision growing blurry. He could barely see the rise against racism patch on Michael’s hoodie he took. The letters mixed with the patch like a watercolor painting that smudged together. He smiled slightly at the thought of painting.

He blinked, his vision growing clear again. He sighed, wiping his cheeks again. He rubbed his eyes, sniffling before catching a sob with a hand that about escaped. Michael frowned, offering to pull him closer. With a nod from Jeremy, Michael pulled him closer. Jeremy moved closer as Michael’s arm wrapped around him “What’s wrong?” Michael whispered, rocking Jeremy back and forth.

Jeremy let his tears slip freely now as he silently cried “Everything” Jeremy whispered. His voice light and fragile like glass. Michael was waiting for the body racking sobs that would break that glass voice. They never came. Michael exhaled slowly through his nose, rocking Jeremy back and forth.

Jeremy let him. He thought about how sudden it had all been. The impact of the situation hadn’t quite settled on his shoulders yet. The reality of it all still in his head. He reached up to wipe his eyes again before reaching for Michael’s hand “..I love you” he whispered. His voice was shaky and slightly calm.

“I love you too” Immediate response. Michael still worried. He didn’t know if calm Jeremy was a good or bad thing at this moment. Jeremy got out of his hug, Michael letting him. He let go and sat on the bed, his mind clouded with questions and possible reasons what had suddenly just happened.

Jeremy looked at Michael and moved to sit, leaning on the head of the bed. He slowly slouched down, his hair becoming a mess against the wood. He smiled at Michael lightly, opening his arms for Michael to lay against his chest. Michael smiled and complied, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist to lay on his stomach. Jeremy tensed a little, forcing himself to relax after that.

Jeremy’s arms laid on Michael’s back, rubbing circles and shapes into Michael’s shoulders. His hand pulled away for a second to reach under the hoodie and shirt, his hands coming back out with a bra. He sighed with a small smile before throwing it towards his backpack.

Michael smiled, burying his face further into Jeremy’s stomach. It was quiet for a few minutes. Only breathing and small sniffles from Jeremy. An occasional cloth rubbing against cloth, rusting sound. Jeremy abruptly took Michael’s hand, moving it to his stomach. Michael looked up at him confused before Jeremy slowly put Michael’s head back on his stomach. 

“...Are you okay Jer?” Michael asked again “You’ve never been like this before” He mumbled, his thumb rubbing over Jeremy’s stomach.

Jeremy smiled, realizing in that moment he couldn’t think right. He rubbed Michael’s hair, playing with his curls “....You know what’s in here, Michael?” He whispered, his free hand laying on Michael’s hand on his stomach.

Michael’s heart stopped before rushing. He slowly sat up staring at Jeremy’s stomach before moving his gaze to his face “...No” He whispered.

Jeremy frowned and slowly nodded, reaching into his pocket, handing him the positive test. Michael stared at it for a minute before backing away to sit up. He kept his hand on Jeremy’s stomach as he stayed staring at the stick. His hand slowly retracted from Jeremy’s stomach to reach for the test, staring down at the double lines. He looked up at Jeremy’s blank and tired face. He must’ve been exhausted from crying or thinking. In just a few minutes or hours.

“...How long have you known?” He whispered, staring at Jeremy.

“Only a few minutes. I promise” Jeremy smiled, holding his hands together “I just.. I don’t know what to do” he whispered, bringing his knees to his chest, slowly bringing them back down, afraid of hurting the small creature inside him “I don’t know how this works” his voice shook, almost breaking as he sighed.

“I.. don’t know either” Michael whispered “I’m sorry. We messed up…” He mumbled, reaching for Jeremy’s hand “But it’s... It’s up to you”

“Me?!” Jeremy broke out of his shock and stared at Michael, completely shocked “It’s-...It’s yours!” He gaped, unable to keep back a small laugh in his tone.

“I know that!” Michael smiled too, looking into Jeremy’s eyes “But it’s your body. I know it’s mine, but it’s also yours... Meaning it’s your choice what to do with it”

Jeremy watched Michael speak calmly. He broke eye contact to look at his hands on his knees. He picked at his skin around his fingernail, pulling at loose skin until it came off, flicking it off somewhere on the floor. He surprised himself with how calm even he was at the moment. He laid the side of his face on one of his knees, looking up at Michael before shrugging.

Michael smiled, laying his chin on Jeremy’s other knee, their faces about an inch apart “It’s okay” Michael whispered, putting a hand on Jeremy’s leg “We’ll get through this. We always do..” He smiled, lightly kissing Jeremy. Jeremy smiled when he pulled away before sitting his head up.

“We have so far..” Jeremy mumbled “But… I guess you want to keep it then, huh?” Jeremy mumbled, looking down at Michael, still laying on his knees.

Michael blinked, shrugging “That doesn’t matter. If you’re not ready then you’re not ready. I’m not going to force anything on you. I promised you that when we started dating sophomore year” Michael sat up “I just didn’t think our first time would be... The time you end up pregnant” Michael stated, frowning at the bed sheets like they did him wrong.

Jeremy crossed his arms before laying them on his knees again “...It’s gonna be hard” He whispered, catching Michael’s attention easily.

“What?” He mumbled, the hand on Jeremy’s leg moving to Jeremy’s arm.

“Being parents, obviously” Jeremy smiled at Michael, straighten his legs out, his arms laying on Michael’s hands.

“You’re sure about this?” He whispered, a worried gaze plastered on his face.

“Absolutely not!” He snorted, smiling sweetly at Michael still. He gripped Michael’s hand slightly “But it’s something that some people can’t have and if something happens, then it’s gone... But if it doesn’t, we’ll get help. Our friends could help babysit and my dad will be thrilled… I’m not sure about your moms though. Would they be angry? Do you think they’ll stop liking me?” His voice softened, most the confidence from his earlier conversation fading.

“Hey, listen to me” Michael reached up for Jeremy’s face, holding his cheeks. He waited for Jeremy to calm down and focus on him before rubbing his thumb across Jeremy’s cheekbone “I’m sure they’ll be just as happy as I am” 

Jeremy smiled at that “You’re happy about it?” He whispered.

Michael sputtered, blushing a little “Well- I mean… yeah? We’re gonna be fathers to a... A- oh my god it doesn’t have a gender yet” Michael laughed “Uh, yeah no but... I’m happy”

Jeremy noticed Michael in a fury of slight panic before laughing “I should be the one panicking!” he giggled, taking Michael’s hands away from his face to hold them. He intertwined their fingers, squeezing them a little “We can think of names. For a boy and a girl” Jeremy’s smile always calmed Michael. It was so much easier to calm Michael than it was for Jeremy.

“Yeah..” Michael whispered “We should think of them before we tell my moms or else they’ll try to push names on you” He whispered even quieter, hoping his moms wouldn’t hear them from downstairs.

“Alright... I don’t have a clue” Jeremy confessed, frowning.

“I don’t either” Michael laughed.

“Maybe something that starts with an M?” Jeremy smiled innocently, watching Michael’s expression.

“If it’s a boy it’ll start with J then”

“Wait! What about Jenna?” Jeremy smiled “Or what about Jasmine”

Michael sighed and shook his head “Alright... So if it’s a girl you pick the name and if it’s a boy I pick the name?”

“I suddenly lost trust in you” Jeremy muttered.

“My god, I was thinking Miles” Michael laughed. 

Jeremy instantly paid attention to that name. He hummed a little thinking about it. He smiled and nodded “I like Miles..” Jeremy leaned forward to kiss Michael’s cheek before burying himself in Michael’s neck “All jokes and things aside I.. don’t know how we’re going to do it” Jeremy whispered.

Michael smiled at the shy voice, tickling his neck “I don’t either, but I know we will. We always do... And we’ve been together this long” He laughed “It’ll be hard like you said, but I believe we can do it” Michael smiled, rubbing Jeremy’s forearm.

“I think we can too” Jeremy leaned up, pulling the hoodie over his knees. Michael watched him and laughed a little, hugging him “Hmm.. I really do like the name Miles though” Jeremy giggled.

“Aw, thanks. It was that or Max” Michael shrugged.

“Hm... I’m too attached to Miles now, though” Jeremy smiled, untucking his legs before sitting up. Michael let go of him, standing up as well, letting his socks hit the floor. He smiled at Jeremy’s mix-matched colorful socks before standing behind him, hugging him from behind.

“Hey” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear, tucking his hand under Jeremy’s shirt to hold his stomach.

Jeremy smiled, his hands holding themselves above his stomach “You’re really excited aren’t you?” He laughed, feeling Michael’s arms wrap around a small bit tighter.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Michael whispered, kissing his cheek “It’s gonna be half you and half me” Michael laid his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder, looking up at him “I know it’s cliche and all but... I’m gonna love them just as much as you”

“I’d hope so” Jeremy laughed, Michael feeling his stomach move “...Are your moms home yet?” He mumbled.

Michael pulled away to think about it, taking out his phone to look at the time “It’s only two so... Mahalia won’t be, but Jasmine is. So we wait a while for both of them to come home?”

Jeremy nodded, putting his hands on his hips “..Well now what do we do?”

Michael shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets “..We could go bother Mom” Michael offered, gesturing to the door, smirking.

Jeremy smiled and laughed a little “You are so evil” He mumbled, shaking his head.

“I can show you evil” Michael smirked, hugging Jeremy around his waist before throwing him over his shoulder. Jeremy laughed and screamed, clinging to Michael’s back, trying not to kick him.

“Okay okay, you’re evil! Put me down now!” Jeremy cried, laughing still.

“Not yet” Michael grinned, starting for the stairs.

“Michael don’t” Jeremy laughed, gripping his shirt tightly when he took the first step “D-don’t drop me!” Jeremy smiled nervously, his legs swinging lightly every time Michael struggled “Michael you can put me down, I can walk myself” Jeremy mumbled, nearly screaming when Michael reached the top, throwing him up a little to readjust his grip “Michael!” He gasped.

“I got you” Michael laughed.

“Can you put me down now?” Jeremy laughed a little, looking around the house to see where he was going. He guessed the living room or the kitchen.

“Maybe” Michael teased, turning around and spinning before continuing to walk to the living room. Jeremy did indeed scream and whine into Michael’s back.

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t”

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you” Jeremy muttered into Michael’s back.

“No you don’t” Michael smiled, laughing a little at Jeremy’s chants before sitting him down on the couch.

“Yes, I do” Jeremy hissed, pulling his knees up to his chest, glaring at Michael.

“Aw,” Michael smiled, sitting next to him, putting an arm around him “But I love you” Michael kissed his cheek, rubbing Jeremy’s knee with his free hand.

“Hm... I love you too” Jeremy smiled, lightly kissing Michael back.

“See? I knew you didn’t hate me” Michael smirked, rocking Jeremy’s knee back and forth.

“Aw. Aren’t you two just the cutest?” Jasmine walked behind the couch, messing up Jeremy’s hair and leaned down to kiss Michael’s head “Clingy disgusting teenagers” She joked, her and Jeremy laughing as Michael rolled his eyes.

“Actually mom, only one of us is disgusting” Jeremy smiled.

“If I’m so disgusting then why are you dating me?” Michael muttered.

“Fair point” Jeremy turned to face Jasmine “So what are you up to, mom?” 

“Oh, well I was just about to either watch some t.v. and relax or do the shopping that’s been needed for a few days” She sighed “Probably the shopping” She laughed, ruffling Michael’s hair this time before leaning back up to walk to the other room.

“She’s so clueless” Jeremy whispered “It’s kind of nerve-wracking”

Michael looked up to see his mom. Her blonde wavy hair in a bun, and her pale skin that was a lot more tan than Jeremy’s. He loved her. He loved both his moms, his birth mom and Jasmine, his step-mother who adopted him after his dad left. He blinked, making a promise to himself. To not leave their child like his dad left him. He still remembers what Mahalia was like when his dad left. Heartbroken and a big mess. He shook his head, hating to imagine Jeremy like that.

“Do you want to tell her now?” Michael whispered.

“I wanted to tell them together” Jeremy whispered back, watching Jasmine poke her head in to stare at them. Jeremy froze, tensing a little as he smiled “Hi mom” He grinned, crossing his legs.

“What are two whispering about?” She pried a little. She was always joking. Jeremy guessed that’s where Michael got his goofy side from. Along with Jeremy’s antics too.

“We’re talking about date ideas!” Michael improvised, staring back at his mom “Relax, we’re not doing any more drugs than what we already do” Michael sighed.

“Just don’t eat white powders” She called before going back into the kitchen.

“I remember the time I snorted sugar” Jeremy whispered.

“I remember the time you swallowed a supercomputer” Michael absentmindedly mumbled, staring at the floor.

“Ouch... You’re never gonna let me live that down” Jeremy muttered, “But at least I’m here now?” Jeremy leaned into Michael’s chest, hugging him “Does that count?”

Michael looked down at him, holding him closer this time “Yeah... And I forgave you, but it’s hard to forget, baby” Michael whispered.

“I know… It’s hard for me too” Jeremy burying his face in Michael’s neck “But can we change the topic?” 

“Yeah, sorry I brought it up” Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy into his lap to stand up. Jeremy wrapped his arms and legs around Michael, holding onto him “Hey Mom” He walked into the kitchen where she was making a list and looking into the fridge. Probably checking what they didn’t have or was low on.

She popped her head up, looking at him “Yes Micah?”

“Don’t go anywhere until mama is home” Michael smiled.

“But I was going to the store in a few minutes” She frowned.

“Not an option! You have to stay” Jeremy glanced at Michael and smiled. Michael laughed, smiling at how confident Jeremy had gotten in two years. He found that telling people what to do wasn’t so rude if people knew he was shy and quiet. Even then he’d ask, but in this situation, it wasn’t really an option.

Jasmine only smiled at Jeremy and sighed “Alright, I’ll stay until she gets home. But why?”

Jeremy looked at Michael and shrugged “Something important tonight” Michael answered as if it were a question. Jasmine only stared at them before shrugging and going back to look in the fridge.

Michael grinned and heaved Jeremy up higher on his waist, walking back to the living room “That was easy” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s neck, tightening his grip on Michael’s neck “Telling them won’t be though” He sighed.

Michael laughed and smiled, rubbing his back “It’ll be easy. Just be honest and say it” Michael walked back into the living room, sitting down with Jeremy in his lap “We’ll sit them down and tell them” Michael whispered, looking Jeremy in the eyes.

“Just like when I told my dad I was trans” Jeremy smiled, taking a breath in, slowly letting it out “I’m gonna have to tell my dad- I can’t imagine telling him” Jeremy mumbled, glancing at the doorway where Jasmine was watching them before quickly hiding back in the kitchen “Mom! I saw you!” Jeremy laughed, crawling off Michael’s lap to the edge of the couch.

“Damn it!” She muttered before walking into the doorway “Sorry kids, but you know I’m nosey!” She smiled “Why can’t you tell this thing to me right now?”

Michael laughed, leaning up to look at his mom “It’s a thing we have to tell you both at the same time, not to mention it’s special” Michael smiled at the back of Jeremy’s head, the way he never fixed his hair after Jasmine messed it up. 

“What kind of special?” She grinned, holding her hands up to her neck, in a begging form.

Jeremy laughed, shaking his curly, messy hair before looking back at Michael “...A really incredible special” Jeremy smiled at Michael. Michael loved that tired, dopey smile of Jeremy’s.

“Now you’re just being vague!” She whined, her and Jeremy both jumping as the door opened. Jasmine turned around and smiled widely “Mahalia!” She smiled, running to the door to hug her wife. Jasmine kissed her lightly and grinned “Welcome home!”

“Thank you” Mahalia smiled slightly, kissing her wife back before going to kiss her cheek. She took off her shoes and looked at Michael and Jeremy “What are you boys doing home so early? You should be in school”

Jeremy shrunk a little and frowned, feeling guilty. Michael blinked and looked at Jeremy, pointing at him “Jeremy had a panic attack and cried!” He blurted.

Jeremy gasped, whipping his head around to stare at Michael, his face red, showing his freckles clearly “Snitch!” He snapped, hunching his shoulders closer to his head.

“Oh, honey” Jasmine walked to Jeremy, hugging him “It’s okay” She pet his hair and pulled away, looking at Mahalia with a slight pout. Michael knew it was the silent beg to forgive them. Mahalia also knew and tried to not give him before sighing loudly.

“Alright, but only because I love my boys and they don’t need to be undergoing that type of stress” Michael and Jasmine smiled at a blushing and pouty Jeremy “But the next time something happens, tell us so we can pull you out of school instead of skipping”

“Brooke said she would tell the gang and they’d tell the teachers to tell us where we were” Jeremy smiled, glaring at Michael still. He eventually let it go realizing it was the reason they’re not getting chewed out right now.

“Wait” Michael stopped to think about the sentence Jeremy just said before shrugging. Mahalia must’ve had the same reaction because she was looking at Michael confused and clueless “The gang is telling the teachers Jeremy got sick and I took him home”

“So technically you should be in school” Mahalia glared at Michael. She had the kind of face an annoyed mother would, but it was Michael’s mother. Which meant it was twice as worse. Jeremy noticed her glare before slowly moving the end of the couch, away from her. Jeremy had an irrational fear of Mahalia up until around age twelve. And even seventeen-year-old Jeremy was scared sometimes.

“Uh…” Michael faltered “Yes! But- But uh…” Michael panicked, smiling innocently at his mother. He knew she wouldn’t do anything bad to him, but it was still the concept of her being his mother “Uh..” Michael smiled less and coughed “...Yeah” He mumbled.

“Technically not” Jeremy cut in. Michael felt his soul being saved in that moment “He did take me out of school and calm me down... And he had something important to tell you” Jeremy smiled, sitting next to Jasmine now.

“Oh! That’s right, well Mah is here now, can we know?” Jasmine held her hands together like an impatient child waiting for a gift.

Jeremy felt his face pale before flushing as he got up to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch where Jasmine was standing. Michael gestured for Mahalia to sit next to Jasmine before sitting on the table with Jeremy. Face to face, across from each other.

“Do you want to say it?” Jeremy mumbled, chewing on Michael’s hoodie strings. 

“Uh... I can. Yeah” Michael’s was quiet and serious. It reminded Jeremy a lot of Mahalia’s calm voice “So… Uh- Jeez. I don’t know how to say it” Michael whispered, his eyes tearing up slightly.

Jeremy bit his lip and rubbed his arm “Just.. say it” Jeremy smiled. Michael glanced at Jeremy and smiled widely, rubbing his eyes free of tears.

“Is something wrong?” Jasmine whispered, concerned for the boys. Mahalia actually had a concerned face as well. She stared at Jeremy and Michael, biting her lip.

“No no, It’s… just kind of sudden?” Michael looked at Jeremy’ putting his hand on Jeremy’s thigh, rubbing his thumb across Jeremy’s small leg.

“Um… W-we should say it. Just be honest. Come clean, let it all out” Jeremy smiled, running his finger across Michael’s hand.

“Right” Michael took a deep breath and glanced at Jeremy before looking back at his moms. Jasmine looked like she was about to cry by the way she covering her mouth and Mahalia was biting her lip, impatiently waiting “Um… Jeremy- We... We? Jeremy. Um… Jeremy is.. Pregnant” Michael smiled.

Jeremy looked at their shocked faces and smiled nervously “..Surprise?” He waved his hands a little before laying them back onto Michael. Jeremy swallowed and waited for one of them to speak.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s hands slid right under Jeremy’s sweatshirt again, pulling him close for a behind hug “What’s wrong baby?” He mumbled, concern seeping from his words.
> 
> Jeremy glanced at him and smiled sideways “Just thinking about my mom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 3:20 AM DONT JUDGE ME ???

Jeremy tried to sit still with Michael’s hand on his leg. He started off moving his toes until he was bouncing his whole knee, rubbing his hands on his opposite arms as he looked down. He slowly glanced up, noticing them both staring at only Michael. Oh no, he got him in trouble. Jeremy fought a little to not cry. He couldn’t do it right now while Michael was staring his moms down. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he bit his lip and stayed quiet as long as he could, letting the tears fall silently instead of breaking into sobs.

Michael’s mouth twitched as if he were trying to say something, but knew better than to. Jeremy watched painfully, tempted to leave so they could talk or at least say something. His throat itched with the lack of talking. He swallowed thickly, staring down at his moving knee and Michael’s hand moving with it. Jeremy took his hands away from his arms to hold onto Michael’s hand, letting his small fingers curl around Michael’s palm, his nails rubbing against the thin lines in Michael’s hands.

Michael’s grip tightened against Jeremy’s fingers, holding it close to his palm as he stared at his mom. He hasn’t broken eye contact for Mahalia for nearly five minutes. Jeremy looked at Michael’s face before he looked at Mahalia, realizing her eyes were on him now. Jeremy tensed, gripping Michael’s hand tightly. His throat hitched as he swallowed, nearly choking on his own spit. He stared into her eyes, feeling himself tremble. He couldn’t break eye contact with her though. He felt his face heat up and knew it was growing red, along with the tears streaking his cheeks. He knew he was about to crack any second, scream, cry loudly or gasp, get up and run. Whatever it was at the moment, his brain would tell him to do it.

“Jesus Christ Mama, You’re making him cry!” Michael broke the silence, Jeremy taking the chance to break eye contact and breathe again. Michael sighed, putting an arm around Jeremy’s waist to pull him closer to his chest, holding onto him tightly.

Mahalia eyed Jeremy just a little bit more before squinting. Jeremy swallowed slowly, leaning back into Michael’s chest, holding onto his arm, trying to stay calm this time. To no avail he still felt panicked, whining as he looked down. He still felt her glare before sighing. He closed his eyes and looked up instantly, staring right back into her eyes. She widened her eyes, blinking rapidly a few seconds before sitting up. Jasmine watched her as well, a little surprised before looking at Jeremy and smiled. In other words. He was completely confused.

“What are you going to name it?” Jasmine grinned, practically jumping in her chair. After that, questions were off the bat like gender, where it’d stay, who knows, how long have they known, what do they want, this and that and colors and names and words. Jeremy shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest to block his stomach as he sunk further into Michael’s chest. Michael looked at him and smiled at Jeremy’s slightly annoyed face.

He kissed his head and smiled at his moms, ignoring all of their questions. Michael only held Jeremy closer, slipping his hand under Jeremy’s shirt to lay it on his small stomach. Jeremy smiled at that, how cold his hands were against his warm stomach. It really took the attention from Michael’s mom until a flash disturbed him. Jeremy blinked and looked up anyways to see Jasmine with a camera.

Michael laughed, holding a now squirming Jeremy in his arms “Did you just take a picture of us?” Jeremy mumbled, sitting up to be flat against Michael’s chest. At this point he was in front of Michael, sitting between his legs. Jeremy noticed Jasmine’s phone and grinned, sinking back into Michael’s arms.

Michael sighed lightly, letting Jeremy move until he stopped, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist “Well what do you think?” He mumbled, holding onto Jeremy tightly. He smiled, feeling like a small child bringing home a cat, wanting to keep it. Oh-

Mahalia stared for a second longer before sighing “It’s not like I can stop you since it’s Jeremy’s body” She whispered, smiling up at them “Alright” Michael held onto Jeremy, burying his face in Jeremy’s neck to kiss under his curls lightly.

Jeremy only giggled, pushing Michael’s head away before looking up at Jasmine, her wide smile on him “Aren’t you two just the cutest?” She beamed, her hair moving with her body, moving into Mahalia’s side “I remember being that same way with Mah over here”

“Yeah, you told me about how Michael would always get between you two” Jeremy giggled, Michael tickling a certain spot on his neck, sending him into a small fit of laughter “Like when you two hugged he’d crawl between you because he’s a jealous dick like that” Jeremy muttered out, trying not to laugh.

“He very much would” Jasmine giggled, kissing her wife’s cheek lightly. Mahalia laughed, snaking an arm around Jasmine’s waist “But back on the topic of the baby, do you have-”

“Miles!” Jeremy shouted, his face turning a bright red. Michael stopped his kissing and chuckled lightly from behind him, snorting.

“Oh my god” Michael whispered, trying to stop his laughing before wheezing into Jeremy’s back.

“Shut up” He muttered, staring at the ground. He felt his face grow darker with the stare of Michael’s parents “U-Um..” He coughed, shuffling his feet “If it were a boy- I mean” He stopped, feeling Michael tighten his grip “And i-if it were a girl we’d- um, we’d decided on Jenna… or, Like.. yeah” Jeremy mumbled, bringing up one of his knees to pick at the rubber around his shoe. He smiled, feeling an uncomfortable pain in his stomach, ignoring it for now.

“So you’ve discussed it before? Jasmine beamed, moving around in her seat. God, the jokes about her being Jeremy’s real mom never ended.

“Yeah, not a lot, after all but uh.. Enough to know what we want” Jeremy supplied, putting his hand on Michael’s.

“Well..” Jasmine mumbled dramatically “You’re such a headstrong young man, aren’t you?” She giggled, watching him grin and blush, acting like a little school girl “Oh my god you’re so dramatic” She laughed.

Jeremy laughed, leaning his head back against Michael’s “A couple of seniors in love” Jeremy grinned, rocking his knee back and forth.

“Oh my god we’re more than just seniors, we’re fucking.. Crazy children” Michael scoffed. Jeremy just laughed beside him, knowing that Michael was staring at him with that same dumbfounded smile when they were sophomores and started dating. Michael always had one of those longing stares as if he wanted something he couldn’t have, but he knew at least one thing was his.

“I snorted pixie sticks, what the fuck” Jeremy snorted, covering his nose.

“Why would you do that?” Mahalia mumbled, staring at Jeremy “Michael, what the actual fuck?” She laughed. Jeremy actually prides himself when he gets Mah to laugh. Jeremy just shrugged and kept giggling.

“Because he’s an idiot!” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s cheek before laughing on his shoulder.

“Oh my god, Shut up” Jeremy huffed, fixing his breathing before he from Michael’s hands, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Michael held onto Jeremy’s hand still, an innocent, curious expression on his face.

“Um..” He creased his eyes brows a little, and chuckled “Going to the bathroom? What’s got you so anxious?” Jeremy smiled, swinging their hands back and forth.

“We’ve got a baby now, I can’t just go and let you do crazy things like some daredevil!” Michael joked. Jeremy only rolled his eyes and kissed Michael’s forehead before walking out of the room. Michael watched him walk away and turned back to his moms, smiling at them.

“Are you sure it’s a smart idea?” Mahalia whispered, watching her son with sad eyes “All of us know Jeremy can be really… upset with himself a lot-” Mahalia cut herself off and frowned. She looked at Jasmine and looked back at Michael.

“I know mom..” Michael smiled “And. We talked about it. We’re both being adults and I asked him if he was sure and he seems to be okay with it” Michael smiled “So… We’re starting a life together. Another one- or.. Third? Wait” he mumbled, thinking about some of it “Anyways, we’ve talked about it. And I’m sure Jeremy knows what he’s getting into, baby or not, he knows that this is serious. You know? We’re not your little kids anymore..” He smiled, watching their faces “I love you, but some decisions we can make on our own”

“Michael that’s now what we meant-” Jasmine was cut off by Mahalia’s hand on her shoulder. Jasmine stopped and looked down “We’re just watching out for you..” She whispered, “And Jeremy of course, but have you even decided which house the baby is going to live in or if you’re getting an apartment?”

Michael winced. He frowned. He hadn’t thought of it at all. He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses “No..” He mumbled, “Or if one of us will move in, or how high school will go- It’s like, November so…” Michael stopped and counted on his fingers.

Mahalia pressed her lips together in a thin line, staring at him blankly “What a smart man we’ve raised” She deadpanned.

Michael laughed “Shut up, there’s like twelve of them” he mumbled, putting his fingers down “Well he’s like two months in now? So that means around eight months would be the end of senior year, so he would most likely have the baby in May or June, so we’d be out of high school” Michael smiled “He wouldn’t really be able to go to college and I don’t know about me..” He mumbled, thinking about that “I hadn’t thought about that” He frowned “Shit” 

“You aren’t gonna swear around your child are you?” Mahalia smiled.

“Maybe” Jeremy grinned, walking around the table to Michael’s side. Michael instantly grabbed him around the waist, pulling his stomach closer to put his ear against it “Michael!” Jeremy laughed, setting a hand in Michael’s wavy hair “I don’t think you can hear or feel anything right now, micha..” He mumbled, moving his fingers through Michael's hair.

Michael shrugged, smiling against Jeremy’s stomach “I don’t care..” He mumbled, slipping his hand under his shirt to rub his thumb across Jeremy’s stomach.

Jeremy sighed and smiled, braiding Michael’s hair into a tiny strand “Are you gonna cry?” Jeremy mumbled sarcastically, twisting the braid around before letting it go and combed out his hair.

“I just might” Michael fake sniffled, chuckling lightly against Jeremy’s stomach “I might cry later” Michael grinned “Your dad might cry” 

“My dad might kill you” Jeremy smirked.

“Your dad might cry and kill me” Michael nodded in agreement.

“Wanna go get murdered?” Jeremy giggled, gathering Michael’s hair in a ponytail before letting it go.

“Sure” Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy’s stomach before standing up.

“If he kills my boy, I might have to kill your dad, Jere” Mahalia laughed, watching Jeremy’s face turn into slight terror before realizing it was a joke.

“Yeah” Jeremy laughed “I’ll protect him” Jeremy swallowed and looked at Jasmine’s smiling face for reassurance. He hugged her and hugged Mahalia, waving to them as he walked to Michael’s side “Bye mom, bye mama!” Jeremy grinned, taking Michael’s hand before he was led out the door.

Mahalia only grinned and watched them leave “He’s not gonna last five minutes” She mumbled.

Jasmine laughed and nudged her wife “Aw, give Mikey a little faith! I’m sure he could handle telling Jeremy’s dad.. John’s a sweet man after all” She giggled, kissing her wife on the cheek “Come on, I need to go shopping”

____________

Jeremy grinned as Michael walked him up to his house “You ready?” He whispered, opening the door quietly, stepping inside.

“As I’ll ever be” Michael whispered back, following Jeremy into the house “Dad!” Michael got the hand of randomly shouting ‘dad’ at Jeremy’s house as much as possible to mess with Mr. Heere. It made him laugh, as well as with teasing him.

The supposed dad poked his head out from the kitchen, grinning at Jeremy before joking glaring at Michael “Hi, Michael” He blinked before laughing and leaving for the kitchen again.

Jeremy stopped him and pulled Michael closer to whisper to him “What’s the plan?”

“Just sit him down and tell him like you did with Mom and Mama” Michael whispered back, kissing his forehead “I know it’s your dad, but do you want me to tell him?” He lowered his voice even more.

Jeremy smiled and nodded “Yes please” He giggled. Michael laughed, nodding before kissing his forehead again “Stop kissing my forehead” Jeremy teased, giggling. 

Michael grinned, kissing his forehead quickly before leaning back, smirking at Jeremy.

He only rolled his eyes and gasped when he heard Disney music “Oh my god, bye” Jeremy let go of Michael’s hands and walked away from him, straight into the kitchen. Michael only laughed, watching his boyfriend walk away from him. Michael sighed and shook his head, following him into the kitchen, only to see him lip-synching “Part of your world” with his dad. He slowly moved to the beat before breaking into laughter, hugging his dad “Hey dad” Jeremy smiled, letting go “It’s good to see you still like Disney” He grinned.

“Of course! I blame you mostly for making me watch the little mermaid on repeat… When you were five, you had the whole movie memorized, part by part and word for word” He mumbled.

“...Look at this stuff- Isn't it neat..?” Jeremy grinned “Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the guy..The guy who has ev'rything? Look at this trove- Treasures untold-”

“Do you even know what a trove is?” Michael covered his mouth to shut Jeremy up.

“Well no-” Jeremy mumbled, pulling Michael’s arm down to his waist. Michael immediately smiled, slipping his hands under his sweatshirt to hold Jeremy’s stomach. Jeremy only rolled his eyes and smiled at his dad “Uh.. hey dad” Jeremy whispered, fiddling with his fingers. His dad looks up from a few papers, looking at Jeremy to show he’s got his attention “U-um.. Well, We… I- Fuck” he mumbled, pointing to his stomach.

His dad stared before tilting his head. Jeremy groaned, covering his face. Michael smiled, putting his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder before smiling, a big dopey grin “I fucked your son and got him pregnant” Michael grinned, laying his head on Jeremy’s shoulder now.

“Michael!!” Jeremy screeched, his face turning a bright red “Oh my god- Why did you do that?” He whined, covering his face “Oh my fucking god…” Jeremy breathed, feeling his eyes water. He sighed and looked up at his dad. As fucking stupid as Michael to fucking put it, his dad looked shocked as he slowly stood up. 

Jeremy put his hands up to his mouth, trying not to cry himself. He closed his eyes and flinched away when his dad got close enough to hug him. He laughed and hugged his dad back, still feeling Michael’s arms. 

Michael did let go a little after, his hands drifting away from Jeremy’s sides. He smiled contently, patting his dad’s back “..You okay dad?” Jeremy whispered, patting his back. He heard him sniffle a couple of times before he laughed “..Are- ..Are you crying?” He frowned.

Michael stared Jeremy’s dad in the eyes. He glared while Michael just stared, eventually sticking his tongue out. Michael flipped him off, practically challenging him. John merely glared and sniffled, leaning up “What- No- I’m just... Yeah- but do you blame me?” He laughed, wiping his eye “I’m gonna be a grandpa” He whispered, laughing.

Jeremy too, thinking about how his mom would feel, his smile slowly turning into a frown. His mom would be disappointed. Maybe.. Maybe she’d be happy and actually be proud of him for being girly and settling down. Maybe not with Michael because he’s “childish” and “immature” Jeremy sighed, his hands coming up to hold his arms.

Michael’s hands slid right under Jeremy’s sweatshirt again, pulling him close for a behind hug “What’s wrong baby?” He mumbled, concern seeping from his words.

Jeremy glanced at him and smiled sideways “Just thinking about my mom” He whispered, his half smiled dropping completely.

Michael frowned, bumping his nose around in Jeremy’s neck, kissing it lightly. He noticed Jeremy’s smile and chuckled against Jeremy’s neck, making him giggle. “Fuck her, she’s not supportive and she’s a bitch” He scowled just thinking about her “Even said you couldn’t be friends with me because I’m ‘Childish’ and yet this damn bitch is still thinking there are two genders” Michael huffed, tightening his grip a little, taking a large step forward to press against Jeremy. Jeremy smiled, blushing lightly.

“I know my mom’s a bitch” He laughed “But still… She’s a grandma- I mean.. She should have the right to know, shouldn’t she?” He mumbled.

Michael thought of the situation, letting it unfold in his head. Nine out of ten times, Jeremy ended up crying “No…” Michael paused “She made her choice. She doesn’t deserve to come back, especially when you’ve just now gotten over it- Haven’t even fully yet. Look, I know I sound like a dick saying your mom shouldn’t get to know, but I.. can’t say that or you’ll cry” He sighed, laying his forehead on Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy reached for his phone in his pocket, going through his phone contacts. He scrolled to the one, simply reading “Mom” before hovering his thumb over it. He thought over it. He stood there a good five minutes before he sighed, putting his phone away “You’re right” Jeremy smiled.

“Of course I am!” Michael laughed, kissing Jeremy's cheek before rubbing his stomach “Now, are you ready to jam out to Disney for hours on end?”

Jeremy laughed “Goodbye vocal chords!” He grinned, playing the music again, only to dancing with Michael, his dad cutting in at random times.


	5. Tell me more tell me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too” He whispered, “Although what is it with you and cheese-related foods this morning?” Michael laughed.
> 
> Jeremy giggled, shrugging “I don’t know”
> 
> //
> 
> Jeremy and michael tell their friends jeremy is pregnant

Three months into this mess Jeremy had the slightest baby bump that Michael swore up and down was getting larger every day. Jeremy always rolled his eyes and shook his head of course, but his stomach was slightly bigger. Out everything that’s happened, Jeremy and Michael’s favorite thing is when Michael casually slips a hand under Jeremy’s shirt to feel his stomach just briefly or a few minutes.

Michael always was feeling Jeremy’s stomach, and their friends caught on, not understanding. Michael wanted to come clean and just tell them. Jeremy wasn’t too keen on telling their friends, knowing Jenna would blab to the whole school as well as Chloe and Brooke and Christine by accident. She wasn’t the best at keeping secrets, but Jeremy still loved her all the same. He just didn’t know if he could trust her with something like this.

Michael eventually convinced him to tell them. Jeremy finally agreed, but only if he could spend the night with Michael before. Both their parents knew Jeremy was pregnant, so they didn’t really bother worrying about him getting pregnant. 

So Jeremy woke up in Michael’s hoodie, bundled up in his sheets, Michael’s hand on his stomach and his hair a mess. He blinked briefly before shutting the alarm clock off so it wouldn’t wake Michael. He smiled as the few beads of light from the basement window shone on the ground, lighting the room naturally. He stretched, straightening his arms above his head. He rolled over, staring at Michael’s face. He had his mouth slightly open as he lightly snored.

Jeremy closed his eyes, leaning his forehead just barely against Michael’s to not wake him “I love you” He whispered, leaning up slightly to kiss Michael’s forehead. He brushed his hand through Michael’s hair before slowly getting himself out of Michael’s grip without waking him. He eventually did get out, carefully crawling off the bed, walking lightly to their shared dresser and pulled out leggings and a sweater that was rather long on him. He shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to change instead, grabbing his binder on the way. After struggling for a minute with his binder he came out quietly, holding Michael’s hoodie.

He silently walked back to the bed, leaning on the bed to face Michael. He smiled, leaning down to kiss Michael, pulling away once Michael was kissing him back “Good morning” He whispered, pulling at the covers a little to get Michael up. Michael just barely opened his eyes to stare at the wide blue eyes in front of him “You have to get up for school… It’s Monday” He smiled.

“Don’t say its name” Michael sleepily mumbled, stretching. Jeremy giggled, crawling onto the large bed to sit on his knees, looking down at Michael. Michael smiled a big dopey grin before raising a hand up to Jeremy’s face “C’mere” He laughed.

Jeremy grinned, leaning down to kiss Michael again, giggling as he pulled away “Michael, you gotta get up for school now” Michael only groaned before he sat up. Jeremy snorted at his hair before covering his mouth.

Michael glared before laughing “You should see your own mess” Michael grinned, getting himself out of bed.

Jeremy smiled and lazily fixed the bed before laying on his stomach, in the warm spot where Michael was “I have, and we both know it can’t be fixed so I don’t bother to brush it anymore” Jeremy grinned “It’s a curly mess that I hate” He snorted, rolling onto his back, his head hanging off the edge of the bed “Oh, wear the dark blue pants, they make your butt look nice” Jeremy giggled.

Michael laughed, putting the light blue pair back and grabbed a shirt before pulling his pants on “I thought that was my line to talk about your ass” He grinned, pulling his shirt on.

“It is too, but I’m just saying I like the darker pair” Jeremy grinned, sticking his tongue out.

Michael rolled his eyes, sitting in front of Jeremy. He messed with his dangling curls before softly kissing him. Jeremy smiled before raising a hand above his head, pushing Michael’s chest away so he could sit up without bumping foreheads “Hey wait, I wanna keep spiderman kissing” Michael laughed.

“Nope” Jeremy crawled off the bed and threw his hoodie at Michael “You’re getting ready for school” Jeremy walked on his toes as usual to his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder to put his arms through it “We’re not sleeping in on our big day” Jeremy smiled softly and stuck a hand out for Michael to take.

Michael took his hand and turned it over, kissing it “You’re excited to tell everyone?” Michael smiled, using the bed to stand up instead of pulling on Jeremy’s arm.

“Kind of.. Nervous? I’m scared how everyone will react. I mean- I don’t want the whole school knowing, but our friends do have a right to know” Jeremy messed with the turtleneck on his sweater “Don’t they?”

Michael smiled softly, taking a step closer to Jeremy, sliding his hands behind Jeremy’s backpack to rub his back “It’s okay. There’s no reason to be anxious, baby” Michael whispered, kissing his cheek lightly “They’ll either like it or they won’t, but they’ll still support us” Michael grinned “And even if they didn’t, then how are they true friends?” 

“But-”

“No buts. If they tell us no it’s not like they can stop us, can they?” Michael kissed him quickly “It’s our choices”

Jeremy smiled and sighed contently, hugging Michael “You really know how to calm me down, you know that?”

“Well, I’m not letting those sixteen years of friendship go to waste” Michael mumbled, laying his chin on Jeremy’s nose “...Your baby bump is bumping me”

Jeremy stifled a laugh before snorting and pulling away “Shut up- That’s your baby bump too” Jeremy smiled before walking to the stairs, slipping his converse on, ignoring the floppy laces he tied over half a year ago that were stuck.

“I’m just saying” Michael slipped his hoodie on, knowing Jeremy would steal it later. He glanced around before putting his backpack on and following Jeremy to the stairs. He slipped his white shoes on and waved Jeremy up the stairs “Twinks first”

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes, staring up the stairs “You only say that so you can stare at my ass”

Michael looked up from where he was staring at Jeremy’s butt “What?” He blinked, zoning back in.

“Exactly” Jeremy mumbled, opening the basement door, turning the light off before he left. He waited for Michael and smiled, sticking his hand out.

Michael immediately took his hand, closing the door behind him “What’d you say?” Michael pried, only for Jeremy to shake his head. Michael sighed and followed him to the front door “You’re not gonna tell me at all?”

“Oh, Michael! There you are!” Jasmine carried a box to the living room, putting it down. She was wearing a normal white shirt with a cardigan rolled up to her elbows “So about the baby-”

“Mom-”

“Hear me out!” Jasmine grinned “So I was going through old memory boxes and our storage room and I found some of your old baby stuff” She reached into the box, pulling out a space blanket. She grinned, shaking it a little. Michael cringed a little, Jeremy smirking.

“It’s the cutest thing!” Jeremy grinned, letting go of Michael’s hand.

“Jerry!” Michael protested “Don’t let her conform you!” He whined, watching his mom and boyfriend go through the old box. He sighed, watching his face heat up slightly.

“Aw- Oh my god! This tiny little hat hit on his head?” Jeremy laughed with Jasmine.

“Hey Jeremy, remember when you wanted to go to school-”

“Oh look, It’s Mahalia's positive pregnancy test with Michael!” Jasmine held it up. It looked slightly similar to Jeremy’s, only purple and a straight line.

“Aw” Jeremy sensed Michael’s uncomfortableness from the memory of his dad “Wait- doesn’t that have her piss in it?” Jeremy cringed slightly.

“That’s what Michael said when I showed him a few years ago!” Jasmine giggled.

Jeremy snorted and walked back to Michael, kissing his cheek “Aw, we really do act similar” He smiled, taking Michael’s hand again “Alright, I’m ready to go”

“Thank god” Michael mumbled, walking for the door.

“Bye boys! Love you!”

“Love you too” They both waved before they headed out the door, climbing into Michael’s old car. Jeremy would always tell Michael that the damn thing would die on them, but Michael always shushed him, insisting his car was perfectly fine.

“So space?”

“Shut up it was a phase!” Michael tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he started driving, pulling out of the driveway.

“Calm down you cheese ball” Jeremy muttered, taking his phone out “I went through a dinosaur phase from age two to like.. Nine” He mumbled, texting someone.

“I know.. Your favorite dinosaur was the red long neck one my mom got you when you were like five, please buckle up, but I remember you still have it on a shelf in your room.

Jeremy pulled the seat belt across his chest, clicking it in before going back to texting “Yeah, it’s the shelf above my bed with your stupid porcelain pineapple you gave me when we were fifteen. You talked about having it in our apartment when we were old enough and I kept telling you no, but you still got it” Jeremy snickered, crossing his legs, putting his bag by his feet.

“Not to be a dick of a boyfriend or invading your privacy, but who are you texting?” He mumbled as he turned onto the proper road, glancing at Jeremy.

“No, you’re fine, you’re just curious” Jeremy smiled, patting his arm “It’s the group chat. I’m texting Christine and the group, but it’s mainly Christine texting back. I’m telling them I have a surprise at lunch” He smiled.

“Oh, Rich is gonna think it’s food”

“Oh my god, he’s not eating my fucking child” Jeremy mumbled, checking the messages “Christine is excited, but I’m telling her she has to keep it a secret between the eight of us” 

Michael smiled, drumming his fingers on the wheel “You should probably tell Rich it’s not food”

Jeremy giggled “He just asked if it was food. He’s gonna be disappointed”

“Yeah..” Michael mumbled “You know- Uh. My mom’s got me thinking, It’s nothing bad I promise, but where are we gonna keep the baby?”

Jeremy blinked, putting his phone down “Uh.. It’d have to be where we both can stay because my dad used to say I was attached to them both. One day I’d want him, the other… her- Anyways, I would always want them both so we’d have to live together, obviously” Jeremy smiled, slightly bitterly.

“Well, either way, we still have about six months to decide. So it’s fine for now, but we should start setting up a room”

“...What about our attics?” Jeremy smiled.

“What?” Michael laughed a little.

“No, hear me out- Like.. They have a room in my attic for when I want to be at dad’s, and one at your house.. I don’t know. I just don’t wanna move away from home- you know?” He whispered “I don’t.. I don’t wanna grow up quite yet” Jeremy’s voice cracked. Michael glanced over, noticing Jeremy’s tightening grip on the phone in his hands.

“Hey,” Michael got his attention “Listen to me” He mumbled, his voice quiet. He slowly reached out a hand, resting it on Jeremy’s knee. Jeremy loved that feeling, calming him down almost completely “I know it’s too late to go back now- but if you ever need a break. We can also get help. We can talk to our moms, talk to our dad. Our friends, but no matter what.. We have each other. Even if we have a kid, we’re never gonna grow up Jer” Michael laughed “I’m always telling you that we’re gonna be kids forever” He smiled, squeezing Jeremy’s knee before moving his fingers, intertwining them with Jeremy’s “Just remember, no matter what happens, I’m here for you..”

“Cheezits, Michael” Jeremy laughed, moving his free hand to wipe his eyes “I love you” He smiled, staring at Michael.

“I love you too” He whispered, “Although what is it with you and cheese-related foods this morning?” Michael laughed.

Jeremy giggled, shrugging “I don’t know” He laughed “I just do” He giggled “I find them very... quirky!” Jeremy snapped his fingers and smiled “Like the big dork I am” He grinned.

“Well then you big ol’ quirky dork, get out of my car and go tell our friends I knocked you up” Michael pulled the key out, putting it in his pocket before he climbed out, getting his backpack from the back. He glanced in the front seat to see Jeremy wheezing and tears threatening to stream down his face “Oh my god, are you okay?” Michael laughed a little, watching as Jeremy helplessly wheezed.

He eventually calmed down, slowly getting out of the car to put his backpack on, throwing his phone in randomly “Oh my god” He whispered, wiping his eyes. Michael liked it when Jeremy laughed so hard he cried. It was the only time his eyes were shiny and clear, but he wasn’t crying. They were also a bright, vibrant blue in the morning, but Michael never got up early enough for it, or at night when Jeremy was asleep far before him.

“You doing okay now?” Michael laughed, offering his hand for Jeremy to take.

“Much” Jeremy smiled, taking Michael’s hand, as well as with wrapping his arm around Michael’s “You can always make someone feel better, you know?” He leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“So you’ve told me” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s head as he opened the door. Jeremy let go of Michael’s hand for just a second to walk through the doors, walking through the crowded halls together. Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand right after, staying close to him. He never liked the crowded halls or a lot of people talking at the same time. Michael always knew what do to calm him though. He moved to wrap an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“The best” He laughed, walking up to their locker, Jeremy quickly putting in the combination before opening it “Math” He took Michael’s book out, handing it to him “Health and Biology for me” Jeremy took off his backpack, putting the books in his bag.

“You’re going to carry around those books all day? Again?” Michael mumbled.

Jeremy blinked and stared up at him in confusion “..Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” He mumbled a little shyly, messing with his hands.

“Nothing, nothing just- ..You’re.. You know- and I just didn’t want you carrying all that extra weight with .. You know what I mean” Michael smiled awkwardly.

“Oh” He mumbled, smiling “Thank you for caring, but I think I’ll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I’ll leave my health book here until I come back here after English” He smiled, putting his health book back, zipping his bag back up “Better?”

“Better” Michael leaned forward to pull Jeremy closer by the hip, kissing his temple.

“You’re too concerned- God, don’t tell me you’re gonna helicopter after all of this” He sighed, staring up at Michael.

“What? No way- I .. I might” He mumbles, honestly “I’ll admit, but it’s just because I’ll be worried” He smiled.

“I’m supposed to be the super anxious one” Jeremy giggled “But I promise it’s okay, it’ll all work out. We’re here for each other” Jeremy grinned, standing on his toes quickly to kiss Michael before going back to his locker, closing the door, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Right. Remember that” Michael smiled, rubbing Jeremy’s already messy hair.

Jeremy was laughing and pushing his hand away when Christine came up from behind him quietly, poking his sides “Boo!” She giggled when Jeremy jumped into Michael, gripping his hoodie “Oh- I’m sorry!” She giggled “I just wanted to say hi and hope you slept well, but I wanna know what you’ve got planned for everyone!! Please??” She grinned, tilting her head a little.

“Not yet Chrissy” Jeremy smiled, letting go of Michael “Soon, in like… three hours” He grinned.

“You’re torturous” She murmured, smiling “Fine! But I’ll be ready for the news then- Oh, Gotta go get that English paper so I can get it done in homeroom, gotta go! See you boys at lunch!” She grinned before jogging down the hall toward the English room.

“Good ol’ Christine” Jeremy smiled, looking to Michael “Ready for class?”

“Sadly” Michael muttered, taking Jeremy’s hand again “Let’s go” He laughed, walking Jeremy down the hall to their first-period class. Michael dropped Jeremy off, lightly kissing him and hugging him before walking to his own class. He always felt a little strange when Jeremy wasn’t around. It was probably because they’d been so close lately. Time passes slower when they were apart, and speeds by when they’re together.

As time slowly passed, Michael thought about their baby. Yes, he was in class, but it was Spanish and he honestly only took the class because a foreign language wasn’t another study hall. Eventually, the bell rang, Michael being the first out the door, straight to his homeroom seat, waiting for Jeremy.

When Jeremy walked in, he was smiling and cheery “You look.. nervous. Are you thinking about telling everyone again?” Jeremy frowned, sitting next to Michael, putting his backpack next to Michael’s.

“I’m thinking about everything” Michael chuckled, glancing down.

“Me too” Jeremy mumbled, leaning on Michael’s arm “But hey.. We’ll work it out. I promise. We always do” He whispered “Because it’s a two player game. And you never know what you’re going to get.. But you always get through it” He smiled, Michael staring down at him.

“Jeremy- ..You are a saint” Michael joked, kissing his head.

“Yeah well, this saint didn’t do his biology last night” He mumbled, taking out his book and paper. Michael only laughed and rubbed Jeremy’s shoulder. As the class passed, Michael gave Jeremy answers every now and then when he saw he got stuck. Jeremy finished with just a few minutes left and laid his head on the desk, smiling.

They put their things away as their shared biology class started. It was boring. Jeremy almost fell asleep if not for the bell letting them go. They both were up, Jeremy still tired, walking to their study hall. They both sat down, Jeremy laying his head on his desk, knowing that taking a nap would be better before his nerves bubbled in him.

Michael shrugged it off and let him sleep. He knew when the bell rung, Jeremy would get up like normal. As the minutes passed, Michael woke him up with a few minutes to get ready “Jerry..” Michael muttered, shaking his shoulder “Jeremy” Michael laughed.

“It’s too early for this shit” Jeremy mumbled, not opening his eyes. Michael laughed a little, tickling his side. Jeremy slowly sat up, shoving his hand away “Fuck off” He mumbled, sleepily.

“Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re sleepy” Michael smirked.

“Is it cute when I slit your fucking throat in your sleep tonight? Didn’t think so” He yawned, rubbing his eyes before rubbing his face to get him up. After the few minutes and the bell, he got his bag and walked with Michael.

“On another note, you excited it’s finally lunch?” Michael grinned, watching Jeremy wake up a little.

“Shit” He muttered, walking with Michael to get his lunch “I completely forgot” He mumbled, taking his tray to the normal table.

“You were out cold” Michael sat down next to him “You didn’t even hear Dillon fall out of his desk” Michael laughed.

“Hey boys!” Christine smiled, sitting in front of them with her own tray.

“Hey, Chrissy!” Jeremy grinned, shaking his knee under the table, Michael immediately putting a hand on it, lightly squeezing it.

“Hey dorks, I know you said it wasn’t food.. But is it food?” Rich sat in his usual spot, next to Christine, closer to Jeremy and grinned.

“You can’t eat this!” Jeremy glared.

“Well, you could-”

“Michael!” Jeremy lightly hit him in the arm “We’re not eating it!” He glared daggers at Michael, only to slowly look up, smiling at Christine. Michael grinned, turning to kiss Jeremy on the temple.

“Hey, we got your text” Brooke grinned as she sat down with Chloe, Brooke next to Jeremy with Chloe next to her “We’re ready when you are” She smiled.

“Not until Jake and Jenna get here” Christine protested with a pout “It wouldn’t be fair to them”

“Jake should be here soon”

“Only his boyfriend would know that” Brooke smirked at Rich.

“Can it Brooke, you’re dating Chloe!” He laughed.

“Still single!” Christine grinned, raising her fists in the air.

“Aw, you’ll find someone Chrissy” Jeremy smiled, leaning into Michael.

“Nah, I don’t know- but I do know I’m excited for this news” She giggled, pouting at Jeremy.

“Not yet” Michael smiled, putting an arm around Jeremy.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I had basketball” Jake smiled, setting his tray next to Rich, sitting down. He leaned over to kiss Rich’s head before putting an arm around him.

“Hey, babe” Rich smirked, hugging him before leaning back up to stare at Jeremy “Sooo-”

“Where’s Jenna?” Christine pouted, already halfway done with her lunch.

“Right here!” She sat down with her phone, shooting off a text before sighing in relief “Sorry, had to catch up on an essay for English”

“Okay- Everybody shush!” Christine smiled, staring at Jeremy and Michael “Say it” She giggled, bouncing in her seat a little.

Jeremy slowly looked at Michael, smiling nervously. Michael shrugged a little and looked at the group “Want me to go?” He whispered, the group still hearing.

“You can if you want..” Jeremy shrugged, his arms coming up to hold his shoulders “Uh..” He felt his face grow a light pink before turning to Michael “Yeah, please do” he laughed before staring down at the table.

“Alright” He whispered, kissing Jeremy’s cheek “So.. It wasn’t really planned- but.. It kind of just happened?” He stared at Jeremy until Jeremy nodded with a smile “But. We’re glad it did, and.. We know it’s kind of sudden and really early but.. I- We..”

“Michael. I am jitter- Please just say it!” Christine begged.

Michael felt Jeremy shaking a little and rubbed his shoulder “We’re having a baby” Michael smiled. The whole table was quiet as Jeremy’s blush rose to his forehead “Jeremy’s pregnant” Michael mumbled, a smile widening across his face.

“Michael!” He whisper-shouted before smiling. Jeremy cleared his throat a little to see everyone’s expressions. Christine was the most stunned and Jenna even put her phone down. The whole table was quiet as Jeremy felt his blush rise to his ears “Uhm..” He whispered, flinching at the way Christine squealed, getting the attention of everyone behind her before she stood up, running around the table “Chris- Christine!” Jeremy stood up to watch her, his blush darkened more as it moved to his neck. He sighed and watched her run out of the cafeteria doors, screaming “Do you think she’s happy or angry..?” He whispered, looking down at Michael.

“I… don’t know” Michael whispered, grabbing his hand. Jeremy slowly sat back down to look at everyone. Michael smiled, leaning over to look at their faces “Is it that shocking?” He mumbled.

“Yes!” Rich blurted “It’s- sudden alright!!” he laughed “I- Congrats, but wow”

“I have to tell everyone” Jenna whispered picking up her phone. 

Michael quickly snatched it from her hand before Jeremy could scream and glared at her “You can’t.. We’d like to keep it a bit of a secret..” He whispered “We don’t want the whole school knowing” Michael frowned, handing his phone back to Jenna.

“Please don’t tell anyone” Jeremy turned to the rest of the group “I didn’t want to hide it from you because you’re our friends but I knew it’d be obvious in a few months, but I knew it’d be better tell you for when I disappear the last few months of the year as if I had moved or something when I’m really going to be home- I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, I was just nervous to see how’d all react or if you’d be angry and-”

“Hey, hey” Michael stopped him, shushing him from the side. Jeremy finally took a breathe, his bright red face, lightening up some more “There’s no need to rush it out” Michael whispered carefully, rubbing his shoulders.

“It’s okay, I’m totally supportive of it” Brooke smiled, grabbing Jeremy’s hands. He looked up at her and smiled carefully before sighing “And everyone else does too, I promise” She smiled, squeezing his hands.

“I’d be a mess without you guys” Jeremy laughed, leaning forward to hug Brooke “Thanks, Brookey” He mumbled before pulling away.

“And hey, If you ever need a babysitter-” Rich smiled.

“Brooke would love to!” Jeremy interrupted him, smiling at him “Wouldn’t you?” Jeremy smiled at her.

“Definitely!” Brooke giggled, looking at Chloe “And so would Chloe!”

“Aw hell yes, we’d love to babysit” Chloe smiled.

“What? Why can’t I?” Rich whined.

“Because you wanted to eat my child!” Jeremy snapped quietly, the whole table erupting into laughter.

“I thought it was food!!” He protested.

“I said it wasn’t food!” Jeremy yelled back. The whole group giggled again, Jeremy stopping “Wait- wait, sh” He shushed the whole table, before standing up and looking down the hall behind them “What’s that sound?” He muttered, someone screaming in the distance “Is that Christine?” He muttered, moving out of the way as she ran by.

She ran around the table before stopping in front of Jeremy “I can’t believe this!! It’s gonna be so cute! And I can babysit right?” She whispered that last part so no one would hear before she pulled away squealing “Are you excited?! I’m excited “She grabbed Jeremy’s hands, jumping up and down with his arms “I can’t wait!” She laughed, jumping around only to end up spinning around with Jeremy before letting go, leaving Jeremy into a dizzy mess.

Michael laughed, standing up to get him, offering his arms for support “You okay?” Michael grinned.

Jeremy laughed, slowly nodding “I think she’s happy” He mumbled, steadying himself with Michael’s arms.

“I’m more than happy! I’m ecstatic! Surprised! Overjoyed! Excited! Eager! And so happy!” She giggled “How long has it been since you’ve had them?” She whispered, coming back to Jeremy’s side.

“About three months” Michael laughed at her excitement, hugging Jeremy “We found out about one month ago, but ever since then we’ve been planning everything out”

“Aw- Oh my god!” She lowered her voice to a quiet whisper “Now that I know I can see a little baby bump” She giggled, spinning around “Aw- This is amazing news!!”

“Can you see a bump?” Jeremy whispered to Michael.

Michael looked down before taking a step back to stare at him, a smile creeping onto his face “Yeah, kind of” He laughed, pulling Jeremy in for a hug.

Brooke leaned in, smiling at them “Not to interrupt- but do know the gender?”

“Uh..” Jeremy pulled away, shaking his head “No, We haven’t even been to the doctor or anything yet” Jeremy smiled guiltily.

“Jerry!” Brooke whined sternly “You don’t need to know the gender, but you should at least go and see if it’s healthy or not” She sighed “It’s important to know!”

“I know- I just.. Don’t like doctor’s offices” He mumbled.

“I don’t either, but on another note, if it’s a boy, he’s going to be named Miles and if it’s a girl, she’s going to be named Jenna” Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

“Aww, Like your names!”

“Our names?” Jeremy mumbled.

“Yeah, Michael starting with an M like Miles and Jenna starting with a J like Jeremy” Chlor interjected, grinning at them “That wasn’t planned?”

“No, It wasn’t” Michael laughed.

“I didn’t think about that” Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy flinched in Michael’s arms when the bell rang “Shit” He mumbled, pushing Michael’s hands away to reach for his bag, throwing it over his shoulders “Ready for math?” He smiled at Michael, handing Michael’s bag to him.

“Yeah” He took his bag before kissing Jeremy’s forehead “Don’t pick up my bag, it’s heavier than yours” He smiled, offering his hand to Jeremy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and took Michael’s hand anyways as they walked down the halls “I’m fine” He laughed “I can carry books Michael”

“Not like ten-pound books, don’t argue with me about this” Michael muttered “I’m gonna helicopter you and your stomach” He grinned.

“Don’t say it like that” Jeremy mumbled, laughing a little.

________________

Jeremy groaned as him and Jeremy walked into Michael’s house, dropping his backpack and walk past Jasmine as she waved, slowing her hand. She watched Jeremy before he went straight to the living room to flop on the couch on his side, avoiding his stomach only to curl up under the blanket laying on the back of the couch.

“Is he okay?” Jasmine whispered, watching as Jeremy kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

Michael smiled a little and sighed “He had a long day. We came out to our friends about the baby and there was a lot of screaming and questions and, as much as I love them and Jeremy loves them, I think he’s tired of them” He laughed, hearing a loud groan from the living room.

“Oh.. I see” She mumbled, frowning slightly “How’s he doing mentally with the thoughts and pregnancy and all”

She flinched slightly when she heard an even louder groan and a mumble from the living room. Michael frowned and looked at her “Horribly.. He’s starting to get pains and worried about the baby bump being too big and he’s being a little conscious of his body and- Jeremy you need to take your binder off!” He yelled into the living room before looking back at his mom “Just stressed. I’m planning a movie night and cuddles” He mumbled.

“Fuck you!” Jeremy called before Michael saw a piece of black fabric fly near the doorway.

“He’s just stressed” Michael whispered, putting his backpack down and slipping his shoes off.

“Aw, you’re the sweetest boy” Jasmine smiled, kissing him on the cheek “Although I am going shopping for diapers and baby things later tonight, so if you wanna pick things out you better come”

“Mom, we’ve got this- We’re adults and that means buying for ourselves..”

“Michael, you’re eighteen goddamn years old and still living in my basement”

“Fairpoint, mom” Michael smiled before quickly making his way to the living room to see Jeremy already cuddled up with the blanket “Hey..” He whispered, walking over to crouch in front of him.

Jeremy looked up briefly before groaning “Why are our friends stupid” He muttered, closing his eyes, painfully.

Michael laughed and kissed his forehead “I don’t know, baby. But you love them” Michael grinned.

“Sadly” Jeremy groaned, feeling his chest exhale in pain “Oww..” He mumbled, frowning.

Michael laughed and leaned down to lightly kiss him “Take a nap?”

“Taking a nap” Jeremy mumbled, curling up more.

Michael smiled and kissed his forehead one last time before he stood up and walked out of the room. He made his way back into the kitchen and whispered “He’s gonna take a nap so keep it down” He whispered, smiling at his mom.

She nodded and wrote something down on a notepad “Do you want a new baby blanket or are they going to use your’s or Jeremy’s?” She smiled, going back to the grocery list “I have to go shopping for food as well so food suggestions are good as well” She laughed.

Michael laughed with her and smiled “Well Jeremy said he didn’t want to leave home or anything so their room is most likely going to be in your’s or dad’s house” Michael shrugged “I don’t think we have my old crib, do we?”

“Uhm… No, I think Mahalia got rid of it because-” Jasmine stopped herself before she brought up Michael’s dad.

“I know, he made it, I get that she wants to get rid of every trace of him” He mumbled “It’s fine- I promise, but I don’t think Jeremy has his either” Michael sighed “I’ll ask him”

“I thought you said he was sleeping”

“He is, but if you leave him alone for like, two minutes he’s out cold again” Michael smiled.

“I think you should just leave him,” Jasmine wrote something else down on her list before shoving the pen behind her ear.

“You’re right” Michael smiled and climbed on the counter, reading off the list “Do we really need a whole room for the baby though? Can’t we just put the crib in the basement and have it down there”

“Where’s that baby gonna go when it’s fifteen? Still be sharing a room with you?”

“Fairpoint..” Michael whispered, thinking of the rooms “Well I was kind of hoping we’d have the baby here still, so is that even okay with you?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Maha wouldn’t mind” Jasmine shrugged “Even if she said no, I say yes”

“I wouldn’t mind what?” Mahalia mumbled, sounding half asleep as she took her shoes off, ignoring them before they could even say anything and went to the living room. She groaned softly before it went quiet again.

“Like mother like son” Jasmine joked, writing down another thing on the grocery list.

“Both had a long day” Michael mumbled, smiling a little. He walked past Jasmine and into the living room to see Jeremy already fast asleep with Mahalia fallen asleep sitting up. He smiled and shook his head, walking back into the kitchen “We’d love to go shopping by the way” Michael smiled, kissing his mom on the cheek before walking back into the living room.

_________

“Blue or pink?” Brooke mumbled to Michael as they walked down the aisle.

“Like I said before- We don’t know the gender!” Michael laughed, spotting his mom and Jeremy up ahead “We’ll figure it out later, I see mom” Michael pointed ahead at them for Brooke to see.

“Oh!” She smiled and walked with Michael down the aisle.

“Hey mom, hey babe” He kissed his mom on the cheek before kissing Jeremy on the cheek “You found any clothes yet?”

“Well, for now, we’re just thinking pants in case it’s a girl, but I don’t want pink colors” Jeremy mumbled as Brooke put the baby wipes in Jasmine’s basket.

“Jerry.. You have six months to decide” Brooke smiled.

“Yeah, but if we get everything when we can afford it, it should be better! Right? So then when they’re born we won’t be broke college kids or- well I guess I won’t be able to go to college so maybe I could take my college money and just buy the things we need with that and still have some leftover and-”

“Jerry, Jerry, Jerry… Calm down” Brooke put her hands on his shoulders. Michael never realized how much he didn’t want people touching his Jeremy until now, even though it was Brooke and nothing would happen, he couldn’t help but feel jealous? Or helpless at the least “You save that money, and maybe when Michael’s out of college, then you can go to college- or like you suggested, I and Chloe can babysit or your parents can” She smiled.

Jeremy sighed in relief and smiled “Thanks, Brooke” He mumbled, quickly hugging her before pulling away “Okay. But I’m still not buying pink clothes”

Michael and Brooke laughed and Jasmine sighed. Michael smiled and took Jeremy’s hand, kissing his temple “What about orange?”

“I never really liked orange” He mumbled, staring at the colors.

“You don’t like orange?”

“Or yellow”

Michael and Brooke both gasped. Michael frowned “Yellow is Pac man though!”

“Yellow’s my favorite color!” Brooke pouted.

“It’s an ugly color” He muttered, smiling at the clothes “What about green?”

“Green is gross too” Michael mumbled.

“Seafoam green, like an aqua” Jeremy pointed, holding up the small outfit. He pouted, shaking it a little “Don’t you like it?” He grinned. Michael blinked and jumped a little at a flash to his right.

“Stupid flash!” Brooke screamed, pulling her phone to her chest.

Jeremy’s face went a light pink as he put the clothes in the basket “Did you just take a picture of me?” 

“No!” Brooke yelped.

“Liar!” Jeremy laughed “Delete it!”

“Send it to me first” Michael put his hand up.

“Michael!”

“Can do!” Brooke ran around Michael a little as she texted it.

“Brooke!” Jeremy screeched, running after her.

Michael laughed a little at the scene playing out in front of him. His boyfriend chasing after Brooke in circles over a picture. Michael smiled to himself as his phone buzzed and Brooke stopped, Jeremy glaring at her.

Michael smirked to himself, taking out his phone to look at the picture. An absolutely adorable picture of his boyfriend holding the clothes up to his neck with a pout. Jeremy gagged as he stared at it, over Michael’s shoulder “Gross” He muttered.

“I think it looks adorable” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s forehead.

Michael only rolled his eyes, holding his phone up to take a picture of Jeremy on his shoulder, only for Jeremy to hide behind him, his eyes in the scene. Brooke looked at the screen before leaning into the frame in the background, dabbing. Jasmine giggled to herself as she looked at the screen. Michael shrugged and took the picture anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: when my mom showed me her pregnancy test with me i went "Doesnt that have your piss in it" and she goes "your brother said the same thing!" and idk
> 
> more fun facts: i say cheezits and call people cheese puffs, opps ???


	6. True love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- already working on the last chapter ahahjds -

Four months later, Jeremy’s stomach was bigger than ever. Michael almost was always teasing him about. Jeremy didn’t quite mind it. He did stop going to school to stop suspensions and took the rest of high school online instead. He had to admit, it was a little tricky and new at first, but he got used to it. He was usually in Michael’s room, laying in his bed on his side, uncomfortably dying.

They still didn’t know the gender, which Jeremy didn’t want to anyways. And Michael set up a room for the baby in his house. The room wasn’t painted just yet, but they were thinking a light purple or grey, Chloe’s suggestion. Jeremy picked up cooking and new parent hacks aside from his studying. At the rate he was going, he would graduate before the end of the school year. He kind of prided himself in that, knowing he would graduate before Michael, knowing Michael couldn’t do anything about it.

He might be seven months pregnant, but he wouldn’t that stop him. He did anything and everything he could to keep himself from boredom. Whenever Michael left he was doing school work, sometimes three days in one. Sometimes it was all-nighters and a week in one night. Anyway it went, he was making progress and bless his dumb heart realized he could go to college online months ago. 

It was March now, not only meaning Jeremy was close to his due date but by the time he would have the baby, Michael would be out of high school. Jeremy already planned on going to college online right after graduating from high school online.

That’s where he was now, only a few days or so left of high school. He pulled another all-nighter, staying up later to finish high school. He was so close and needed to just get it done. He yawned instantly feeling a set of eyes on him before he smiled “Just five more minutes” He mumbled.

“Jeremy, it’s been hours..” Michael whispered, “It’s nearly three in the morning..” He sighed, shuffling around a little. 

“Until three?” Jeremy mumbled, looking back at Michael’s sleepy face. He pouted, putting his hands together. Michael only sighed with a laugh and sat up, taking his computer “Please?” He whined as Michael set it by the bed, on the stand.

“Get some sleep, c’mere” Michael opened an arm, pulling the sheets down for Jeremy. He sighed and felt the waves of drowsiness set in once his eyes adjusted. He nodded and crawled over to Michael, shuffling over to get under the blankets, letting Michael wrap his arms around him as they laid down. Jeremy yawned, turning away from Michael to lay his head down. Michael grinned, moving to push his chest against Jeremy’s back, pulling him closer “How ya holding up?” He whispered.

Jeremy giggled, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes “That’s about the fifth time you asked today..”

“What do you mean? It’s like two” Michael smirked, burying his face in Jeremy’s curls.

“You know what I meant” Jeremy muttered, rubbing his cold foot against Michael’s leg.

“Oh I hate you” Michael mumbled, wrapping Jeremy’s foot in his legs “But you know what I meant, so how are you?” Michael whispered, moving his hand to wrap around Jeremy’s stomach.

“It’s going fine” Jeremy laughed out quietly. He had been scared a few months in, scared of doing anything to hurt the baby, scared to smoke or take even the smallest drink so he was anxious more often and stressed, but he got through it the best he could.

Michael exhaled deeply in Jeremy’s hair, his hand searching across Jeremy’s stomach before stopping near the bottom “Right there” He whispered, his voice cracking a little. That woke Jeremy up a little, feeling a wave of hot and cold wash over him “That’s where my baby likes to kick”

Jeremy let his shoulders relax and moved his hand to where Michael’s hand was. Michael moved his hand over a little “Michael, I know where it kicks- I can feel it” He muttered, laughing a little before moving his hand back to feel the little feet against his stomach. He smiled contently, feeling his stomach being stretched. He knew he’d have stretch marks after this, but he couldn’t find the time to care when his baby was still kicking his hand “Move your hand here” Jeremy whispered, letting Michael feel the whole foot against his palm.

Michael smiled, rubbing his thumb on the area above his foot “I love you” he whispered, kissing Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy only smiled and moved his arm back to lay down.

“You’re not gonna say it back?” Michael whispered, his free hand that was under Jeremy, poking his head.

“Go to sleep” Jeremy whispered back with a short laugh.

“Not yet, I need to know I’m loved” Michael whined like a child before he chuckled.

“I love you now go to sleep”

“That was forced”

“I’m about to force your face into a pillow if you don’t go to sleep”

“Is that the mood swings talking or just you being-”

“Michael I thought you wanted me to sleep”

“Yeah I did, but I kind of want you to say you love me before I go to sleep because only then do I know you still love me at the end of the day and don’t want to leave so like, If you could-”

“Michael” Jeremy cut him off, rolling on his back to stare at his boyfriend “Are you scared I’m going to leave you again..?” He whispered, noticing the tear stains going down Michael’s cheeks, only visible thanks to Michael’s lava lamp, turning his face a light orange “..You are” He whispered, reaching for Michael’s cheeks to wipe the tear stains away “I promise you. I’m not going to leave you, not now and not ever.. I love you, I love you so much more than what you’d think and if I have to tell you five times a day then I’ll tell you six, seven, ten, twenty, a hundred! I’ll tell you however many times you need so you know I mean it” Jeremy whispered, leaning up to kiss Michael “I love you. I love you so much, that it’d take a long time to get rid of me, about ninety-some years before I’m leaving you again” Jeremy laughed, noticing Michael’s smile “So how you feeling?” Jeremy giggled.

“..I’m feeling pretty great” His voice cracked, but he was grinning “Pretty fucking great” Michael hugged Jeremy by his shoulder, burying his face in Jeremy’s hair.

“Good” Jeremy smiled “I love you, now go to bed you big goof..” He whispered “I’m not leaving. You’ll get to see your child, and me skinny again” Jeremy snorted.

Michael laughed at that and moved to feel Jeremy’s stomach again “You know me so well” He whispered.

“Yeah..” Jeremy huffed a little “Well. The likelihood of me leaving with the baby is a full zero percent” Jeremy whispered into Michael’s chest.

“That’s good to know” Michael whispered back, kissing Jeremy’s head softly.

“..Can we sleep now?” Jeremy whispered excitedly before looking up at Michael, a very childish grin on his face that Michael laugh.

“Yeah, I think we both need it” Michael smiled, carding his fingers lightly through Jeremy’s curls.

“Good, because I’m tired” Jeremy giggled and moved from Michael to roll over on his side again, nuzzling his head into the pillow. Michael quickly wrapped his arms back around him, his arm going over Jeremy instantly going to his stomach. Jeremy smiled at the warm hand and his still stomach for once and closed his eyes.

“..Hey Jerry”

Jeremy opened his eyes and took in a large breath before slowly letting it out “Michael I love you so fucking much, but if I have to stay awake for five more minutes I’m going to take someone’s eye out” He whispered a little more violent than he wanted.

“....I love you”

“...I love you too” Jeremy whispered, closing his eyes.

“You mad?” Michael mumbled in Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy only sighed and stared at the lava lamp moving in front of him “No. I could never be mad at you” He whispered, feeling his eyelids close.

“You feeling tired yet?” Michael smiled. Jeremy only hummed in response, practically ignoring Michael “Okay” Michael whispered, kissing Jeremy’s cheek to get a soft smile from the boy “Good night” Michael smiled himself, rubbing his eyes. He waited just a few seconds before looking at Jeremy, his smile faded to an open mouth sleep. Michael grinned to himself, pulling his phone from its charger to face it at Jeremy, taking a quick picture. Kind of lousy and hard to see, the only light being the orange-pink glow of the lava lamp. He remembered the first time Jeremy stayed over when they were six or seven and Jeremy was afraid of the dark. He asked Michael to turn a small light on and Michael turned on his small lava lamp at the time, soon to be replaced with a much larger one.

Michael remembered so many things from when they were kids, but his favorite was when Jeremy fell asleep next to the lava lamp and the only light, lighting his face up was the pink light. Michael hadn’t known what being gay was then but felt a small something in his chest. It wasn’t until they were thirteen and Jeremy still wasn’t over his fear and Michael suggested the blue lava lamp and Jeremy loved it. They laid on the floor with blankets and pillows as Jeremy stared at it in wonder. The electric blue lighting up his freckle covered face and still long hair. He shortly came out a few days after that sleepover and got his curls chopped off.

Michael remembers Jeremy saying something about not liking dresses and when he was twelve he came to Michael saying he didn’t like the way he looked. Michael thought it was that he was too skinny or his face didn’t look right? He didn’t quite get Jeremy at that time, but he knew Jeremy liked video games and playing in dirt more than dresses and dolls.

Michael looked down at the boy in front of him again, feeling his eyes burn a little before his vision cleared, feeling the tears slip down his face. He smiled at his left arm being trapped under Jeremy as he hugged it. He knew it’d be asleep in the morning like usual, but he couldn’t seem to care. He didn’t care. If Jeremy was happy with it, he wouldn’t care. He took a big breath and hugged Jeremy close to his chest, burying his face in Jeremy’s messy curls.

He kissed his head and silently listened to Jeremy’s breathing, always listening for that slight stutter in Jeremy’s breath where he would slightly wheeze in his sleep. Neither of them knew what it meant, but it was something to listen to. He slowly closed his eyes, letting himself finally sleep in peace.

__________________

 

“So you want it yellow?” Jasmine giggled to herself.

“I swear to god if one more person asks me if I want the baby’s room to be yellow-” Jeremy stopped himself to sigh heavily, calming himself.

“So we could go with mustard yellow or pastel yellow, but maybe a bright yellow-” Michael snickered.

Jeremy took a large breath, trying not to scream in a public Walmart aisle “Michael..” Jeremy whispered, “I will personally paint our child’s room with your own blood if I need..” He whispered, smiling sweetly “Ask if I want yellow again” He slightly tilted his head “Go on, honey… Ask” He grinned a little wider.

Michael slowly shook his head as Mahalia started at him “Damn.. I’m a little scared to ask” She admitted, smiling at Jeremy “Alright kids, let’s go check out the cool gray colors”

“Thank you” Jeremy muttered, letting the tension die “I was thinking gray, with a slight bit of purple.. Chloe said it was like a combination of both blue and pick, but a weird grey- and I think it’s perfect” Jeremy grinned.

Michael stared at Jasmine as Mahalia followed Jeremy down the aisle “..At least they’re getting along” Michael whispered, slowly walking after them with Jasmine.

__________________

“Jeremy, you’re getting paint on the floor… and your shirt” Michael smiled.

“Oh I’ve noticed, I’ve practically embraced it at this point” Jeremy mumbled, looking down at his stomach covered in paint drops, “I think I’m rocking it” Jeremy laughed.

“Rock it in ten years when I bring these pictures up” Michael snickered, putting his phone away.

Jeremy sighed slowly before staying still. He clicked his tongue a little and moved the roller across the wall again, getting as high as he could without using a stool. Michael, of course, refused to let him on them, afraid of him falling account of his clumsiness.

Michael grinned as he watched Jeremy. Jeremy glanced over a little before laughing “Why are you staring at me?” Jeremy giggled.

“Because you’re beautiful..” Michael smiled, tilting his head slightly. Jeremy blinked and let his face turn red before turning back to painting “Aw, did I embarrass you?” Michael smirked.

“No, you impregnated me” Jeremy smirked a little to himself before Michael broke into laughter.

“Oh my god, that was really good” Michael whispered so he wouldn’t scream between laughing fits “Where did you come up with that?” He laughed.

“Off the top of my head” Jeremy shrugged, chuckling as he stepped away from the wall, smiling at the soft grey. He jumped slightly at the arms around him, hands laying on his stomach. He smiled softly and glanced at Michael on his shoulder “I think the purple-gray was a nice idea from Chloe” He whispered, smiling at the wall.

“Geez Jere, I’ve never seen you so happy about paint” Michael mumbled, laughing to himself. Jeremy only rolled his eyes and moved from Michael’s arms “Hey mom, can you switch me and paint the bottom.. You got me a little anxious when you’re up there” He mumbled.

“Sure thing sweety” Jasmine giggled and climbed down a little before stopping at the last step, being a little taller than Michael before kissing his forehead “You’re so tall now” She huffed, climbing down before handing him the brush.

“Thank Mama for the genes” He laughed, climbing onto the step ladder, reaching the top.

Jasmine stood back and smiled at her boys. She watched Michael paint, carefully watching his footing and not to paint on the ceiling. She turned and watched Jeremy paint up the side of the wall with the roller, careful not to stop in the paint like she had before. She grinned and looked down at her still grey foot before looking back to Michael. She thought for a second before grinning. Yeah. That’s love.


	7. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody loves babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waitress reference there aha

Between the blinding lights and the sudden wave of dizziness and exhaustion, Jeremy could’ve been dead and he wouldn’t have cared. He groaned, his sides and back hurting, as well as his whole body. He sighed, letting his heart rate calm down before he finally opened his eyes again. He stared up at Michael, hearing him talk to someone else. He was looking up and away from Jeremy. Jeremy groaned a little, searching for Michael’s hand before finally grabbing his forearm. Finally something.

Michael immediately looked down at Jeremy and grinned. The first thing Jeremy noticed was Michael crying. He stared up in confusion at Michael before Michael leaned down to kiss his forehead. He blinked and slowly sat up, wanting to scream at how sore he was. He sighed and looked around, noticing the room as mostly white and the smell made him feel even more light headed and honestly made him want to throw up.

“Don’t push it too much” Michael laughed and hugged Jeremy, rubbing his shoulder. Jeremy only groaned and sighed again, rubbing his back “Yeah, I’m guessing that hurt” Michael mumbled.

Jeremy shook his head and leaned into Michael, curling his legs closer to his chest. He immediately noticed his stomach smaller and looked at himself. Oh. Oh, he was in a hospital. He immediately looked up at Michael with a slightly open mouth. He blinked once before looking around frantically. He took a deep breath and grinned slightly “...How many drugs am I on?” He whispered, still smiling.

Michael snorted shortly before cutting it off and laughing “Uh.. Quite a few” Michael laughed, kissing his head “But you kind of fell asleep right after” Michael smiled “It’s been a few minutes”

“Ah..” Jeremy nodded in understanding before sitting up a little more in the bed. He sighed, turning to smile at Michael. His brain was slightly fuzzy and was definitely aware he was on drugs. He yawned before rubbing his eyes and reached for Michael’s hand “After nearly a year..” Jeremy whispered, Michael, intertwining their hands together.

“Nine months” Michael whispered, squeezing their hands. He let go for a brief second to pull a small chair that had been sitting behind him. He sat down next to Jeremy, smiling up at him “..Huh- You know.. Just a few years ago..” Michael trailed off, staring at their hands.

Jeremy’s moved forward to grab his, intertwining their fingers again “..I was in the hospital” He whispered, extremely quietly, not even sure if Michael could hear him.

“Yeah..” Michael smiled bitterly “That” He sighed and frowned again before grinning “But we’re here for a happier reason” Michael grinned “It’s your son’s birthday after all” Michael laughed, trying not to cry.

Jeremy looked at him with wide eyes and dropped his jaw “It was a boy?” He whispered, letting a smile creep onto his face. He smiled and tightened his grip on Michael’s hand “..Miles” He whispered, laughing to himself “Miles.”

Michael and jumped slightly at the door opening and Jeremy stiffened, watching a smiling nurse come to his bedside “Your son” She whispered, holding him carefully out for Jeremy to take. Jeremy just stared with wide eyes before looking at Michael, glancing back at Miles. He raised his shaky arms, carefully to take his son, the nurse letting go and walking away. Jeremy slowly pulled him closer against his stomach, setting him in his lap.

Michael watched carefully, covering his mouth as Jeremy cradled their son. Michael smiled at him, taking in his sleeping face. So calm and innocent. Michael felt the same feeling when he first kissed Jeremy. Overwhelming love and affection. Jeremy’s sob snapped Michael out of his daydream and made him look up “Hey- What’s..”

Jeremy looked at Michael with tears streaming down his face “He’s so tiny..” He whispered. Jeremy had held tons of toddlers and babies before, but a pure newborn was borderline insane. He rubbed his eyes quickly, staring down at his baby. He smiled, moving the baby’s hair around “It’s so dark..” He mumbled, staring at him, in complete shock.

“Well..” Michael chuckled “I have dark hair” He smiled. Jeremy grinned and pulled his arm so Michael would be leaning over Miles. Michael stared down at him, feeling his eyes burn when Miles yawned “Oh my god” He whispered, watching his son wake up.

“...It was worth it” Jeremy whispered, leaning on Michael’s shoulder briefly. He grinned, running his thumb across Miles’ small cheek “He has the smallest ears and- Oh, Michael he’s got your nose” Jeremy laughed, pointing to it.

Michael laughed, grinning down at Miles. He was perfect. So very perfect. Then he opened his eyes, making Michael gasp slightly. Jeremy physically tensed, staring down at Miles. Miles opened his eyes a little wider to look up at Jeremy in confusion before smiling. Jeremy stared back in shock before swallowing. Miles had a mixture of their skin tones, being a little darker than Jeremy’s but had the most vibrant bright blue eyes either of them had seen. 

“He’s definitely got your eyes” Michael whispered. 

“Definitely” Jeremy whispered back, glancing up at Michael. Michael glanced at him as well and laughed, kissing Jeremy sweetly. Jeremy leaned their foreheads together before pulling away “You wanna hold him?” Jeremy offered, ready to move his arm.

Michael flinched a little before staring into Jeremy’s eyes and nodding. He slowly took Miles, holding him close to his chest “He’s so fragile.. And innocent and…” Michael laughed, holding Miles close with his one arm as his other went to wipe his eyes again “He’s us” He mumbled, kissing Miles’ forehead, slowly.

Jeremy smiled and felt the pain in his back again before he winced “Right.. Still in pain” He muttered, biting his lip.

Michael laughed, handing Miles back to Jeremy, cautiously taking him “You ever gonna be okay with taking him without being scared?” Michael smiled as Jeremy made himself comfortable with Miles in his arms.

Jeremy only glared, holding Miles delicately “It just scares me, Michael.. He’s so small and new- and he’s not one or two, he’s only a few minutes and.. You know how often babies get hurt- Like nearly three million! And.. There’s no coming back from it and there’s no- no- no” Jeremy shut his voice off for his own good, not to make Miles cry. He was already nervous enough, but now there was a baby in front of him. Oh no, there was a baby in front of him. His baby. Oh. 

Michael quickly grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders, forcing him back to reality “Hey, honey? You hear me?” Jeremy nodded quickly, taking a small breath “It’s okay.. You’re okay. Miles is just fine, look at him” Michael whispered, rubbing Miles’ dark curls “He’s even got your curls” He laughed.

Jeremy smiled at Miles, Miles smiling back before giggling. Jeremy laughed and grinned “Oh, he’s gonna enjoy those curls..” Jeremy mumbled “What a pain they’ll be” He smiled sweetly, bringing Miles up to his lips to kiss his forehead, holding him against his chest “He’s going to be such a beautiful child..” Jeremy laughed.

“Of course he will, he’s from you” Michael whispered, kissing Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy only shook his head and pulled Miles down into his arms, staring at his face. He noticed the vague outline of Michael’s mole just above his lip. Jeremy grinned, poking it with his finger gently to get Miles to laugh, making Jeremy giggle with him. He pushed the small strands of hair around, noticing some lighter and orange colors mixed with the mostly black. He grinned, hoping the child would look more like Michael. Jeremy stared into Miles' eyes and stuck his tongue out, getting Miles to giggle again.

“He’s got your laugh” Michael smiled.

“Poor kid” Jeremy joked, snorting.

The more he stared, the more he saw Michael and himself. His thin lips, as well as Michael’s slight pout. He noticed how small Miles was, or maybe he was just a newborn. Jeremy shrugged at the thought, moving Miles with his shoulders, making him giggle “He’s such a giggly child, I haven’t heard him cry at all” Jeremy whispered, swiping a finger across Miles’ cheek. He was such a plump baby, Jeremy couldn’t help but feel the cute chubby cheeks.

“He wasn’t even crying when he came out” Michael smiled “Although, I think you were” Michael joked.

“Michael…”

“Yeah, yeah, Let’s see me try and give birth, I know” He mumbled with a laugh “I’d rather not” Michael snorted, putting an arm around Jeremy “..How you feelin’ now?” Michael grinned.

Jeremy looked up at Michael and simply kissed his chin before leaning into his chest “For once… Pretty good” He smiled at Miles, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. Michael grinned and kissed Jeremy’s temple, mumbling a quiet ‘Good’ before hugging him.

“..Kind of sucks you have to be here overnight and I have school tomorrow” Michael mumbled.

Jeremy stiffened before he sighed dramatically “..Fuck” He muttered.

“Mell and Heere?” The nurse held up a clipboard, staring at them. Jeremy froze in fear and swallowed, his anxiety taking over almost immediately. 

Michael smiled and nodded “Yes?”

“We have a Mahalia and Jasmine Mell and John Heere waiting. Family?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jeremy piped up, smiling.

“I’ll send them right in” She grinned and waved to them before walking through a door.

Jeremy let out a breath and leaned back into Michael “At least she’s nice and not yelling” Jeremy smiled.

“You just gotta speak sometimes” Michael grinned “Just go for”

“Michael this is anxiety, not asking some girl out” Jeremy laughed.

“But you don’t need to do that because you have me” Michael grinned.

“You’re a dork” Jeremy sighed, laughing lightly to himself. He grinned when he heard footsteps and looked away from Michael to his dad “Dad!” He grinned, noticing the tears in his eyes.

“I watched the whole thing” He whispered, holding Jeremy by his cheeks “I’m..” He laughed, closing his eyes.

“Hey it’s okay” Jeremy whispered, reaching up to take his dad’s hand “..You wanna?” He offered, smiling at Miles before glancing up at his dad.

He opened his mouth before closing it and slowly nodded. Jeremy giggled, handing Miles up to John, letting John cradle his new grandson or the first time. Jeremy crossed his arms, proudly and leaned back again with a huff. Michael grinned, rubbing his shoulder.

“I need a nap..” Jeremy mumbled, tilting his back to stare up at Michael.

Michael only laughed and kissed him lightly, Jeremy not opening his eyes afterward. Michael chuckled again and smiled, brushing Jeremy’s curls away from his face. He looked up to see Jasmine and Mahalia smiling at Miles “Hey moms” Michael smiled “This.. is Miles” Michael whispered, gesturing to the baby in John’s hands.

Jasmine put her hands on her cheeks, Mahalia biting her thumbnail. Jasmine giggled when John handed Miles back to Jeremy, Jeremy gladly taking him back to cradle him.

“Oh- He’s got Jeremy’s eyes for sure” Mahalia whispered, leaning over the bed. 

Jeremy lightly blushed, letting his hair cover his face. Michael grinned, glancing at Jeremy “Yeah, that’s what we said” Michael grinned “Jere, can they hold him?”

Jeremy nodded, handing him to Michael “I really wasn’t expecting the baby to have blue eyes, let alone something like mine, but I’m honestly in love with him..” Jeremy grinned.

Michael laughed, handing him to Mahalia. Mahalia opened her mouth a little and smiled, watching her grandson laugh at her face. Jeremy snorted, covering his nose. Mahalia only smiled and looked at Jasmine, Jasmine opening her arms a little. Mahalia smiled, handing Miles to Jasmine, watching as Jasmine’s eyes lit up, looking at him.

Jeremy shifted on the bed, picking at the skin around his nails as he watched his son being passed around. Michael smiled and waited a few more seconds before rubbing Jeremy’s head “Can I hold him again?” Michael smiled, Jasmine, giving Miles back. Michael walked back to Jeremy’s side, handing him to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and hugged him a little closer than normal and closed his eyes “So.. we didn’t think of a middle name-” Michael mumbled, pointing to the birth certificate on the table.

Jasmine grinned and looked at Michael, almost pleading. Michael only sighed and nodded before Jasmine clapped lightly “Alright! So first there’s always the option of giving him one of your names, but which last name does he have?”

Michael opened his mouth before looking at Jeremy. Jeremy grinned and tilted his head “Mell” He simply smiled.

“Aw!” Jasmine giggled “Well you could call him Miles Rosamie, which I think is French and a combination of rose and friend, or Darna, who’s a warrior, Tala meaning star-”

“Jeremy?” Michael looked back lazily and smiled at him. Jeremy thought for a second before smiling. Michael looked back at Jasmine and smiled “He likes Tala”

“Miles Tala Mell” Mahalia smiled, staring at her grandson “What a name”

“I don’t know, Jeremy Liam Heere is something else too” Michael smirked

“Shut up! You promise not to tell anyone my middle name back in third grade!” Jeremy blushed, sending everyone but him into a fit of giggles “Promise breaker” He muttered, fake a frown.

“Jeremy..” Michael laughed, hugging him “Aw, I’m sorry that everybody in this room already knew your middle name” He smiled, kissing his head before letting him go.

Jeremy laughed and smiled, sitting up to stare down at Miles. He was slightly surprised he hadn’t cried at all in the last hour. He moved his hand up to look at Miles, his son staring back into his blue eyes. Jeremy slowly blinked, dropping his smile. Miles still smiled, blinking back anyways. Jeremy rubbing his finger very softly against his cheek, the reality setting in. Hard. Jeremy felt the tears coming before he even cried, but now he was crying. He moved his hand away, only for Miles’ small hand to grab Jeremy’s finger. Miles stared up at Jeremy before finally breaking into tears.

Jeremy’s heart seemed to break at that sound, Miles immediately being pulled to his chest to quiet him. He smiled, letting the tears roll down his face, unable to wipe them away. With Miles still holding his finger and his arm around Miles’ he couldn’t really do a lot. He simply stopped crying and Miles stopped crying. Jeremy pulled him away to kiss his forehead before laying him back on his stomach.

“..What was that?” Michael whispered, staring at Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled, staring down at Miles “..Me falling in love” He whispered before grinning.

_______________ 

Christine was the first one through the Mell’s door after school, running to Jasmine “Michael told us Jeremy finally got out of the hospital and is here with the baby and we wanna see! Where’ Jeremy- Is he in Michael’s room or in the living room or the baby’s room or-”

Jasmine laughed, pointing to the living room “He’s on the floor in front of the couch with Miles-” She stopped, realizing Christine was gone once she was done. She heard the door open with multiple voices before looking at the door, watching all sorts of kids walking on, two of which she knew as Chloe and Brooke.

“Mom!” Michael grinned, hugging her, kissing her cheeks lightly “I see you’ve met Christine” He laughed, looking into the living room “Christine- Don’t disturb him too badly- Chris!” Michael let go of his mom, running into the living room along with five other kids, following him.

Jeremy flinched once Christine sat next to him, looking at Miles “Can I see him? Can I see him? Can I, please, Jeremy?” She pouted, whining a little.

Jeremy laughed and put a finger to his mouth “You have to be quiet” He whispered, smiling as Michael walked in “Michael!” He smiled, slowly standing up with Miles.

“Careful, Jere, remember you can’t walk a lot for about a month” He mumbled, hugging Jeremy before kissing his forehead, laying their foreheads together, “I thought we agreed for you to take it easy..” He whispered.

Jeremy smiled and looked up to kiss Michael’s chin “It’s just a few feet” He whispered.

“Gay!” Rich laughed, patting Michael on the back “Just kidding, totally bi” Rich smiled.

“The whole school knows!” Jenna groaned.

Jeremy giggled, being pushed back to the couch by Michael “Sit” He ordered, only for Jeremy to sigh and sit down, pulling his legs up to lay next to him.

“Michael, I’m fine-”

“Stay” Michael joked, making Jeremy huff.

“Jeremyyyyyyy” Christine whined, sitting next to him “Can we see him yet?” She put her hands together, pouting at him.

Michael smiled and sat next to Jeremy, putting an arm around him, letting Jeremy leaning into his chest “Of course, come here” He smiled.

Christine grinned, leaning over as the others went behind the couch to look in Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy smiled and pulled Miles’ blanket away a little so he could stretch, earning ‘awes’ from Jeremy, the girls and what Michael could’ve sworn was Rich as well.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Brooke gasped, watching him smiled “Awww”

“He’s got the cutest smile!” Christine whispered, biting her thumbnail.

Jeremy laughed, rubbing his finger over Miles’ cheek “Hey buddy, wake up” He whispered, smiling once Miles yawned, slowly opening his eyes to stare at Jeremy, giggling. Most of them covered their mouths, gasped or dropped their jaws as they stared at his eyes “Aren’t they gorgeous?” Jeremy whispered, looking at Michael.

“Just like yours” Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy quickly before rubbing Miles’ head. 

“They’re beautiful..” Jenna whispered, staring at him.

“I love him” Christine smiled, wiping her eyes “He’s so precious” She giggled.

Jeremy glanced at Michael and grinned, looking back at Christine “Would you like to hold him?” He whispered, leaning up to offer him to Christine.

She gasped and dropped her backpack to look into Jeremy’s eyes. He nodded and laughed when she slowly reached out to hold him, so gently taking him into her arms. She bit her lip and stared down at him, Miles staring right back at her. She smiled and tilted her head “Hey lil guy..” She whispered “I’m Christine” She whispered. Miles only giggled and reached his arms up toward her face before looking at Jeremy and Michael again. Jeremy kissed Michael’s nose before leaning into him. Miles looked back at Christine and laughed, kicking in his blanket a little “Aw! Guys, your baby is such a giggly thing!” She giggled, watching Miles smile up at her “Aren’t you just the cutest?” She whispered, handing him back to Jeremy.

“Well, we love him” Jeremy grinned, making the group laugh.

“Well duh, he’s your son” Jake grinned.

“Well, in reality, not all parents love their children-” Chloe stopped herself “Never mind, Happy times!” She smiled “Can I hold him next?” Chloe grinned.

“In a minute” Jeremy mumbled, sitting up “Michael, can you hold him?” He handed Miles to Michael and stood up, walking from the living room.

“Wait you’re not supposed to be walking!” Michael called after him.

“You’re not supposed to drive without a seatbelt, but fuck that law” Jeremy called from down the hall, making the group laugh.

Michael rolled his eyes and stared at Miles’ eyes before sticking his tongue out at his son. Miles stared with an open mouth before he chewed on his own fingers “No” Michael mumbled, pulling his hand away from his mouth. Miles looked back at Michael’s tongue and stuck his own tongue out, licking his chin. Michael snorted as the others awed.

“So does he have a middle name?” Brooke moved to sit in front of Michael on the floor, sitting on her knees.

“Actually” Michael smiled “It’s Tala”

“Tala?” Chloe mumbled, sitting next to Brooke “Where’d that come from?” She smiled.

“My mom” Michael grinned, hearing laughter from the kitchen “It means stars” He mumbled, watching Miles’ eyes lazily open and close.

“And he’s our little star” Jeremy smiled, walking back to the couch, slowly and carefully sitting down. Michael grinned, laying Miles in the curve of his arm before throwing his free arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy looked down at Miles and noticed his tongue sticking out “Why is he sticking his tongue out?” Jeremy mumbled, squinting at him.

Michael snorted, looking around the room “I don’t know” Michael smirked.

“Michael..” Jeremy muttered, “Did you teach him that?”

“Maybe” Michael grinned, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head “I leave you alone for two minutes” He whispered “Two minutes” He smiled.

“Hey, Chloe, You wanna hold him?” Michael offered.

Chloe nodded and gladly took him, grinning “Aww..” She grinned at him, giggling. Miles grinned at her and giggled himself, reaching up to grab Chloe’s hair “Nooo, don’t pull on that” She said gently, pulling her hair back. He frowned for a second before giggling again “Wow, he really is a giggly baby, isn’t he?”

“He hasn’t cried at all, but one time.. And that was when Jere was crying, but other than that, he’s never cried” Michael shrugged “I don’t know what that means, but I’m hoping it just means he’s gonna be a happy baby”

“I think he is” Jeremy smiled, fidgeting with his hands “He stopped crying when I did, so he’s not really… that sad- at times” Jeremy mumbled nervously, picking at his skin.

Michael kissed Jeremy’s head quickly before leaning up, letting go of Jeremy “Can I get him back now?” Michael smiled, Chloe, handing him to Michael, only for Michael to hand him to Jeremy. Jeremy grinned and leaned into Michael.

“Thanks” He whispered just enough for him and Michael to hear. 

Michael threw an arm around Jeremy again, kissing his temple “Sure thing” He whispered back, rubbing his shoulder.

“So when’s his birthday?” Jake leaned over the couch behind Michael, smiling.

“Four days ago- May sixth” Jeremy grinned.

“Jeremy just got out of the hospital this morning and texted me” Michael smiled.

“Oh my god, sleeping in the hospital is so scary” Jeremy muttered “I kind of forced Michael to stay with me” Jeremy laughed, not including the squip memories in the hospital.

“And I stayed every night” Michael smiled “Which was only two” He laughed “But still, Jeremy’s a little bit of a baby when it comes to hospitals” Michael smiled sadly at him, practically reading his mind. He squeezed his shoulder and pulled him closer to hug him before letting go.

“And I appreciate it very much” Jeremy whispered, kissing Michael softly. The girls awed, forcing a blush on Jeremy’s face “So who wants to hold the baby next?” He laughed, trying to change the topic.

“Can I?” Rich grinned.

“I..” Jeremy stopped and glared at him “Hmm…” Jeremy mumbled, “Promise not to eat my child?”

“I literally thought it was food! That was six months ago! Let it go!!” Rich whispered, frowning.

Jeremy laughed and turned around to hand Miles to him “Just don’t eat him” Jeremy giggled.

___________________

Jeremy yawned and tried to keep his eyes open against Michael’s chest. They were sitting on the couch, watching t.v. Miles was well asleep in Jeremy’s arms as he dozed off himself. Their friends had all agreed to leave after Mahalia got home and thought the stress was bad for Jeremy. Jeremy caught himself with his eyes closed and leaned his head up again, for the fifth time in a minute.

“You falling asleep?” Michael whispered, rubbing Jeremy’s shoulder a little.

Jeremy yawned slowly before closing his eyes completely “More already asleep” He mumbled, letting his head fall onto Michael’s chest completely. He felt Michael shifting and soon felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes briefly before pulling Miles closer, to not be crushed.

“First night back at our place” Michael whispered, walking down the basement stairs very slowly and carefully before he made his way to the bed. He set Jeremy down, slowly and took Miles from Jeremy’s arms to lay him in the crib. They did have his room set up, but Jeremy had insisted he be in the same room that he sleeps in. Meaning they either move the crib, or Jeremy sleeps on the floor, and Michael wasn’t allowing that.

“First night sleeping with the baby” Jeremy whispered, sitting up in bed to stumble over to where Michael was, about four feet away from him. 

Michael grinned, pulling the blanket over Miles before rubbing his head “You excited?” Michael whispered.

Jeremy grinned and nodded “I’m excited to start our new life together” He whispered, grabbing Michael’s hand. Michael smiled, watching their son softly breathe in his crib. Jeremy smiled, leaning on Michael's shoulder. He was indeed ready to start his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck, well if you're reading this then you read this fanfic and thank you so much !! I hope you enjoyed it maybe? sorry this is weird, i've never finished a long fic like this before ahhh, thank you so much for reading and if you liked it check out some of my other stuff ?? thank you so much ah, that's too many thank yous, is it? IDK AHH, UH, THANKS ITS LIKE 11 PM AT NIGHT HKDFHJF

**Author's Note:**

> Checking for grammar mistakes and re-reading my work? I don't know him


End file.
